Diamonds In Her Eyes
by Linny27
Summary: Tara's about to marry a man she barely knows and Bobby feels like it's up to him to change her mind before it's too late. On top of that, a string of robberies has been plaguing the DC area and Tara's new man is at the top of the suspect list. Bobby's POV
1. Chapter One

**Diamonds In Her Eyes**

**Chapter One**

It was a dark and stormy night… Okay, well it was actually morning but it was still sort of dark outside and the stormy part was more like a hazy rain. Still, it felt stormy. There was a tension in the air that I didn't like. Not amongst the people who gathered around me or anything like that. No, this tension was in the air. And it was something I knew I wasn't going to like.

Sipping from my cup of coffee, I glanced around the table at my friends and coworkers. They didn't seem aware of the change in energy around them. They just continued to chat away and sip their own coffee as we all waited for the last of us to arrive; the one who'd called us all together before work because she had something so important she needed to say but it couldn't wait until we'd all assembled in the bullpen.

"Okay, so where is she?" Myles asked as he checked his watch for the third time in fifteen minutes. "I forwent my usual breakfast this morning because of this."

"Have some toast," Lucy offered him from the complimentary basket laid out from their table with a roll of her eyes. "That should tide you over until she gets here. She's probably just running a little late this morning."

"Did she tell either of you what this was all about?" I asked Lucy and Sue, sipping from my mug, careful not to burn my tongue.

Sue shook her head. "All she said in her text was that she had some really big news that she had to tell all of us."

"And that it was super important that we all be here." Lucy shrugged a purple-covered shoulder and picked up her glass of orange juice.

"Well, I hope she gets here soon. I have a meeting at nine this morning," Dimitrius chimed in, smearing some jelly upon the slice of toast he'd taken from the basket when Myles refused to do so.

"New case?" Jack asked while unwrapping the napkin from around his silverware.

D shrugged while he chewed the strawberry-smothered bite he'd just taken. "Probably."

"I'm here! I'm here!" We all heard Tara call. She hustled through the front door and tripped over a chair that someone had neglected to push back under their table. "Oof!" She stumbled and almost tumbled to the ground. I was instantly there to catch her so she wouldn't do a face plant to the tile floor in the middle of the dining room with all the other patrons watching. She crashed against me, my chest absorbing most of the shock her tiny frame and oh so soft curves created.

"Easy there, luv," I chuckled as I continued to hold onto her. I didn't want to let her go just yet. She felt just too darn good.

A tinge of pink graced her porcelain white cheeks when she finally managed to pry herself out of my arms. "Thanks," she mumbled as she straightened the wrinkles down the front of her blouse and ran a hand self-consciously over her hair.

I could feel heat creep up around the shells of my own ears. My gaze couldn't resist following the trail her nimble fingers had traveled. Mouth instantly dry, a large lump formed in my throat. "No worries," I croaked.

None at all. In fact, it had felt like heaven to have her pressed up against me. It reminded me of the kiss we'd shared barely three months before. Who was I kidding? Anything she did reminded me of that night. The kiss itself had barely been anything, but there was just something about it that had clutched at my heart and punched me in the stomach at the same time. I couldn't find any way to explain it, but I knew I wanted to experience it again.

Taking a step away from her, I could still smell her scent; peaches. It clung to my shirt now and I knew that every time I caught a whiff, I would be thinking about her and our little encounter all throughout the rest of the day.

Someone cleared their throat—probably Myles—successfully breaking the connection between me and the endless depths of Tara's gorgeous gray eyes. I was actually thankful, because when I looked into them, I couldn't think, I couldn't feel, I couldn't speak. There was just me and her and nothing else. It was a dangerous combination. Especially for a public place.

Taking in a deep breath, I smiled my hundred-watt smile at her as I held out her chair for her and pushed it in when she was seated. Settling back into my chair, I gulped at the glass of ice water sitting by my coffee.

"Sorry I'm late. There's just so much going on right now that I lost track of time." Her eyes were bright with excitement, but she also looked a little frazzled. I couldn't help but wonder why.

Speaking for the rest of us, Lucy merely shrugged. "Not a problem, we all know how that can be. So, what do you have to tell us?" The best rotor in the entire Bureau practically bounced in her seat as if she knew whatever Tara had to say was going to be juicy. I still felt like it was going to be disastrous.

"Um, why don't we let Tara catch her breath and order before we delve into all this?" Jack suggested when he noticed how she tried to unwrap her napkin and her silverware tumbled all over her place at the table. She smiled gratefully at him and also at me when I helped right her utensils.

Myles signaled for the waitress and in a few minutes, we'd all given our orders and Tara had calmed down enough to sit still. Or at least as still as Tara could sit. She was now leaning upon the table on one elbow, her fingers twirling around a tendril of hair that hung beside her ear.

"So, Tara luv, what's gotten you in such a tizzy this morning?" The last time I'd seen her like this, we'd just shared one of the best kisses of my adult life. I raised my coffee mug to my lips to hide my smile that appeared at the mere thought of the memory. She looked absolutely beautiful this morning. Her hair was nicely styled and her makeup had been done to perfection. She wore a light blue button up blouse that suited her slightly curvy figure quite well and seemed to accent her… womanly features just enough to turn up the heat in the room for me. Setting down my mug, I picked up my water glass again. The cold infiltrated the heat of my palm and all I wanted to do was run it across my forehead without being too obvious. Instead—ignoring the glare Lucy shot me—I borrowed her juice and took a drink from it.

"Well, I wanted to wait until everyone had eaten, but I'm just too excited to keep it to myself anymore."

"What is it?" Sue asked while chuckling at her friend's eagerness. None of us had ever seen Tara this perky before. It was like she'd just won the lottery or something.

She bounced in her seat and promptly stuck out her left hand. Something sparkled and glittered upon her finger. My heart immediately plummeted into my stomach. How had I missed that before? "I'm getting married!"

The juice got caught in my throat at her words. Coughing, I sputtered orange juice all down my nice clean shirt. Had Tara just said what I thought she'd said? "What?" My question was drowned out by Sue and Lucy converging on their friend, trying to get as many details as they could out of her.

My heart remained lodged in my stomach. When I'd heard Tara's cheerful voice as my morning wakeup call, I'd expected the news to be something else entirely. A new kitten or perhaps a new laptop… We all knew how she considered every single piece of technology she acquired like a new child. But this?

I didn't even know she'd been dating anyone.

"When did this happen?" Lucy asked.

"What's his name? What's he like?" Sue added in.

"Is he handsome?"

"Is he nice?"

"Does he have money?"

"Lucy! That's not important as long as Tara is happy. You are happy, aren't you Tara?"

Staring down at her left hand, my favorite blond computer expert nodded until a full-fledged grin—one that could always take my breath away—curved at her lips. "I am. And I promise to give you all the details."

"You'd better," Lucy scolded as the waitress approached the table, her arms laden with a large heavy tray of food.

Each plate was distributed around the table, everyone digging into the plentiful feast laid out before us. All except for me. My appetite had mysteriously vanished, so all I could do was push my eggs around the plate with my fork.

Conversation had returned to normal. Or at least as normal as it could be considering Lucy, Tara and Sue were now discussing wedding plans: Dresses, flowers, the reception—things that all caused my heart to hurt like it had just been stabbed with an ice pick.

Tara shook her head in awe. "I didn't realize just how much there is to do before Sunday."

To make it look like this wasn't affecting me as much as it was, I'd taken a bite of my scrambled eggs, but they'd gotten caught in my throat just like Lucy's juice had.

"Easy there, big guy," Lucy mumbled as she patted my back and handing over my cup of coffee.

"Sunday?" I coughed after I took a drink.

"Isn't that a bit soon?" D asked, sharing a glance with a confused Jack. At least the two of them seemed to be on my side.

She shrugged as she bit into a piece of whole wheat toast. "Maybe. But we just want to get started on our life together."

"But Sunday… that's less than a week to get everything together." Sue took her lower lip between her teeth and lightly gnawed on it. Tara wasn't really one to jump into the pool without checking to see if there was water in it, so getting married in six days was very unlike her.

"It won't be a big ceremony or anything. We're going to have a civil service by a judge. Jack, do you think you could pull some strings and see if you can get Judge K to do the honors?"

Jack nodded, though his gaze was wary. Good ol' Sparky. "I'll see what I can do."

"How long have you known this guy?"

The entire table fell silent at my question. I'd just asked the one that had been on the tip of everyone's tongues but were afraid to ask, so why were they all staring at me like I'd just grown a second head?

"Long enough," she countered rather hotly. The question had offended her. "_He_ at least knows a good thing when he sees one." That last barb was directed squarely at me. The fire in her eyes as she glared at me was proof enough of that.

I know I'd hurt her when I told her that the kiss we'd shared made me realize that I was in love with Darcy. I'd hurt myself with my very own words because I hadn't meant them. I'd only thought I had. My girlfriend was leaving me and I was having an amazing evening with an amazing woman whose kiss knocked me for a crazy loop. I'd felt guilty and the only way to make it go away to convince myself that I was in love with Darcy when, in reality, I had just fallen in love with Tara.

And now she would never know.


	2. Chapter Two

**Diamonds In Her Eyes**

**Chapter Two**

Married? Just what in the world did that woman think she was doing?

She'd said she'd known this man long enough, but just how long was that? A year? Six months? _One _month? Two _weeks_?

My fists were pummeling the heavy bag hanging in front of me, trying to fight of the frustrated energy that was surging through me. Every punch led to another and another until my hands and arms were both sore, but with each thought of Tara and knowing just how wrong what she was doing really was cause more anger to flow and my punches came harder and faster.

I was working so hard at chasing away the pain that sweat was pouring from my brow and into my eyes. The burning sensation was welcomed because it turned my focus away from the pain in my heart, no matter if only briefly.

Tara was getting married to another man. I'd royally messed things up this time.

My arms were beginning to feel like lead, but I pressed on. I was determined to make myself feel completely numb all the way down to my toes. For Tara's sake, I would allow this to happen. I would freely give her over to the man she said made her happy. But only because I couldn't be the man she deserved I'd be.

Did I want to be with Tara? Of course I did, but her forgiveness meant more than holding her in my arms for the rest of our lives. She would hold my heart for the rest of our lives.

"You okay?"

I didn't even jump when Myles's voice penetrated my angst-ridden senses. I'd just continued my battering on the poor defenseless heavy bag. "Fine," I growled, the presence of my teammate making my anger surge just a bit hotter now.

"Are you sure? Because you don't look fine."

Finally stopping my assault, I turned to face the man leaning against the doorframe of the empty workout room, his arms crossed over his chest. "Look, just stow it, Harvard. I said I'm fine." And I wasn't really in the mood to talk to anyone about what I was going through. It's not like Myles would understand anyhow. I turned back to the punching bag and began attacking it now with a vengeance. "Tara is happy and she's getting married. Everything is right in the bloody world." Swinging into an uppercut, I made the bag swing backward with the force of the punch.

"Okay… you're fine. That's good." Yet, even as he said those words, Myles did not sound convinced. He uncrossed his arms and slipped his hands into his pants' pockets. "So then why are you beating that thing like you're imagining the guy's picture is taped to it?"

"I just have some pent-up frustration right now." Besides, I didn't even know what the yabbo looked like.

Myles rolled his eyes at me. Okay, it's not like I didn't know I was acting like a spoiled child whose favorite toy was just taken away as punishment. But I couldn't help it. I was hurting.

"You should be happy for her."

"I am happy for her." I might have been mentally kicking myself, but I truly was happy for her. As long as she was happy, that is.

"Then why are you hiding from her?" I gave him no response to that question when my arms dropped and I leaned against the bag for support. I was so exhausted; physically and mentally. I just wanted this nightmare to be over. Myles sighed and I could swear I saw him roll his eyes at me again out of my peripheral vision. "Fine. Be this way. Tara invited us all together to meet this guy. Even though I don't believe you deserve an invitation. Especially with the way you've been acting all day."

Did he just mumble "stubborn Aussie" under his breath?

I wouldn't blame him if he did. I hadn't exactly been myself in the office. I'd shut myself away into my own personal bubble, only leaving it during an important moment in our investigation of our new case. Five jewelry stores had been robbed in the last month and the DCPD had concluded that they'd been all connected, which is how the case had ended up in our laps. We were still waiting for the security videos from the banks, so we couldn't draw any conclusions as of yet.

"I'm not going." Tara could be happy all she wanted with this other guy, but it didn't mean I would have to be there to see it.

"She'll be really disappointed if you don't go."

Leland certainly knew how to get to me. He knew I couldn't disappoint Tara any more than I did. Gaining back my bearings, I turned toward my infuriatingly accurate partner and wiped the sweat from my eyes with my forearm. "Give me twenty minutes," I said before I headed for the showers.


	3. Chapter Three

**Diamonds In Her Eyes**

**Chapter Three**

The evening turned into the worst of my life. Tara had been glowing all throughout dinner while Mr.-Fancy-Suit-and-Tie regaled us—or rather everyone else but me—with the story of how he and Tara had met.

That old heap of a car of hers had broken down again. She'd gotten out to check the engine, but so much smoke had been spewing out that she could only stand by and watch her baby huff and puff until it exhausted its last putter and finally fell silent.

She'd been about to call for help when the yabbo pulled over to help.

I didn't miss how he'd mentioned the kind of car he drove.

To me, the guy seemed like he was just a show off. He'd tossed around things about his Armani suit and his high-priced Mazarati convertible and something about having lunch with some big time actor.

I can't remember which one. I wasn't really paying attention anyway.

"So, I called my office and said I would be out the rest of the morning," he finished as he took a drink from his glass of wine—some high priced imported label. Yeah, he'd rubbed that in all of our faces too.

Tara smiled as she leaned her palm over his and twined their fingers together. "He stayed with me until Charlie confirmed that Baby was in fact gone." Her eyes clouded with sadness for a moment. She'd had that hunk of junk car since she'd first moved to DC. It had been loyal and faithful to her for years. I could see that she'd lost a part of herself when Baby died. "But, then Terry"—yeah, I forgot to mention that, didn't I? His name was Terry. Tara and Terry; cute huh?—"took me out to lunch and that's when we really got to know each other." Her smile widened as she turned to gaze into Terry's eyes. She was immediately lost.

"That's such a romantic story," Lucy sighed, leaning her chin upon her hand with a dreamy look in her eyes.

Personally, I felt nauseous. I tried to hide my disgust for this blighter behind my drink, but I could swear Tara had noticed. And then I saw the effect my apathy was having on her. Little frown lines formed around her mouth and I thought I saw her chin quiver slightly.

She pulled herself together quickly, though. Sitting up straighter in her chair, she smiled and asked, "Who's ready for dessert?" while trying to hide the pain in her voice.

There was a chorus of approval from everyone sitting around the table and I got up to help her clear away the dishes since the GQ cover boy wasn't moving an inch to do so.

"Everything okay, Tara?" I asked when we were finally alone in her kitchen. No matter how much I hated what was happening, I didn't want her to feel like it affected our friendship—or rather, my pining over her—in any way.

"You tell me." Her tone was cold, but her back was to me so I hadn't been able to see her face to know if this was real anger directed toward me or just a way to keep her disappointment at bay.

"What do you mean?"

She dropped the plates she held into the sink with a little less care than usual. A loud bang echoed through the silent room and the silverware clattered in the stainless steel basin.

"Everyone okay in there?" Myles called to us, concern lacing his tone.

"Fine," she barked back as she turned to face me. Tears glittered in her eyes now and I knew it was because of me.

I wanted to step closer, to wipe the tears away, but I didn't know how clearly drawn the boundary line was between us. I didn't even know if she would accept my consoling if I offered it to her. So, instead, I just set my stack of plates down on the counter and slipped my hands into the pockets of my slacks.

She crossed her arms over her chest as if she was making a stand toward me, but I could see it was because her limbs were visibly trembling. "You don't like him," she sniffled.

My heart broke for her and I instantly felt like a drongo for being so cold throughout the entire evening. "I don't know him well enough." I was trying to convince her, but the words hit home for me as well. I hadn't even given the chap a chance. Maybe I was just focusing on what he was projecting on the outside and not even considering what she might have seen about him on the inside.

"You haven't even tried to get to know him," she echoed my thoughts with a sigh of exasperation. "You've been so standoffish to him all through dinner and the way you look at him…" She shook her head, unable to find the words.

"What? How do I look at him?"

"It's like… you want to hit him or something."

She had me there. And why wouldn't I? The yabbo was treating her like she was an accessory! To him, she was just another trinket for him to strut about town with and it angered me to know I was the only one to see it. "Tara, I-"

What, you drongo?

"I really want you to like him. Your opinion means a lot to me."

That took me by complete surprise. "It does?"

She nodded and wiped a stray tear away with the back of one hand. "You're one of my best friends, so of course I value your opinion."

Oh, yeah. There was nothing better than being stuck in the "friend zone". "Do you love him?" She seemed surprised by that question and if she loved the man enough to marry him, then she would have responded without a second thought. Instead, she paused, thinking about the answer she would give me.

"Yes," she finally replied, yet her tone held no conviction.

If she didn't love this man then why was she marrying him? "You're sure?"

"How can you even ask me that?" The anger I'd witnessed that morning at breakfast surged back to life. That was exactly what I wanted to happen. The reason at the moment escapes me, but I'd intended for it to happen.

She turned away from me and stalked over to the fridge to dig out the pie she'd baked for dessert. Apple. I loved apple pie. And even more, I loved _her_ apple pie.

"I just don't want you to end up regretting your decision. " I also wanted her to realize it was me she should be heading down the aisle with. Was I being petty? Sure, but maybe if she realized the drongo she'd "fallen in love with" was nothing more than a strutting peacock, then she'd be able to see what—or rather who—was standing right in front of her.

"There are only a few things I regret doing in my life, Bobby Manning, but this certainly isn't one of them." She shoved the pie into my empty hands and then went in search of her dessert plates.

Her words left a cold, tingly feeling running along my spine. She'd been talking about me. She regretted something that had to do with me. Did she regret the kiss? Did she regret the talk we had in the park? Did she regret inviting me to dinner and therefore ruining what she thought would be a happy evening full of laughter and acceptance? I had to know.

"What do you regret, Tara?"

"Having this conversation, for one," she said with an uneasy laugh while placing a handful of forks upon her stack of plates. Lifting it up, she turned back to me. I couldn't clearly read what was written in her eyes. I recognized the cold gleam as the barrier she put up to block out any outward emotions that might slip free. "I'm sorry I brought it up. I never meant to put you on the spot like that, but you clearly aren't having a good time." She ducked her head to shield herself away from my penetrating gaze.

With the crook of one finger, I tucked it underneath her chin and lifted her gaze to meet mine. "I wish I could give you the answer you want." I'd all but revealed my dislike for the man telling a story to our friends in the other room. It seemed to be quite entertaining if the laughter was anything to go by. The man was supposedly a stockbroker. I didn't realize Wall Street was such a hilarious place.

She seemed to accept my response if her little nod was anything to go by, though she was clearly disappointed by it. And still, I held her in place with just one finger. She didn't try to pull away and neither did I.

Her skin was soft and warm and her breathing hitched just a bit when she finally gathered enough courage to look me fully in the eye. With just one look, I'd laid my emotions all out on the table for her to see.

My dislike for Terry.

My jealousy at how easy it was for him to get her to love him even if I didn't readily believe that she did.

My love was the clearest and strongest of them all, though. My heart was reflected in my gaze and I don't believe she hadn't seen it. And still, she didn't pull back.

My thumb, of its own volition, reached out to touch her. It ran along the curve of her bottom lip, yet never touching that delectable flesh decorated in a light pink tint. Lipstick wasn't usually one of Tara's fortes. I'd once overheard her talking to Lucy about her collection of flavored lip glosses. I still wonder what flavor she'd been wearing that night.

"Bobby…" her voice escaped her on barely a whispered breath. I watched her closely as she sunk into the teasing pleasure my thumb was evoking on her. Her eyes deepened to a stormy gray and her chest heaved with the effort to breathe properly. "What are you doing?"

_Preparing to kiss you._ It's what I'd wished I'd said. It's what I _should_ have said. The words had been on the tip of my tongue but despite how much I ached to feel her lips move underneath mine once again, they never came. Instead, I pulled my hand away with a sigh of exasperation and turned to head back into the dining room.

I might have been longing after the one woman who'd won my heart with her quirky antics and beautiful smile. I might have despised the man she was about to pledge her heart and soul to for the rest of her life. I might have been a man in love who was about to lose the woman of his dreams…

But I was not a man who would steal another man's girl.


	4. Chapter Four

**Diamonds In Her Eyes**

**Chapter Four**

The next morning was… awkward to say the least. As soon as I entered the bullpen, I headed straight for the coffee pot. Good Ol' Bertha was just finishing up a fresh brew too. Thank the Lord.

I waited until the old girl finished spewing out her last dregs while grabbing my favorite mug and dumping a few packets of sugar into it. Sticking a stirrer between my teeth, I then poured myself a cup and mixed it all together.

Taking a sip, I turned around to head over to my desk, but I stopped in my tracks when my gaze met Tara's. She said nothing to me; only gave me a half-hearted smile as she squeezed by me in order to pour her own cup.

I couldn't help but notice how tired she looked. Circles rimmed her eyes. They were light and she'd been able to cover them up enough with makeup, but I could still tell the difference between natural Tara and the Tara that stood in front of me just then.

"You okay?" I asked, resisting the urge to reach out and give her shoulder a squeeze. Somehow, touching her like that just didn't seem right anymore.

"Huh?" she asked as though distracted. She perked up a bit after sipping from the caffeine and sugar concoction she'd just created. "Oh, yeah. I'm fine. I was just up late last night trying to get everything all planned out before the wedding." My gut wasn't telling me that she wasn't telling the truth—she wasn't very good at I anyway. Maybe they were just signs of her being tired written all over her face, after all. "I still have to get my dress, order the cake, and find a place to hold the reception." She began to ramble in that way that always seemed to make me smile.

After all of the inner turmoil I'd been going through, it felt good. But the sensation soon dissipated.

"You're in luck, then," Lucy butted in as she hung up her coat on the hook by the door. "It just so happened that a friend of mine owns this adorable little wedding boutique and one of her dresses might be right up your alley."

"How soon can we go?" Tara's eyes widened with excitement.

Lucy smiled. "How does after work sound?"

Tara bounced up and down on the balls of her feet. The coffee had perked her up nicely and now our happy-go-lucky Tara was back to her usual self. "Lucy, you're the best!"

"And she's not the only one with good news," Sue added as she reached down and unhooked Levi from his leash. "I have a friend of a friend who owns a bakery in Georgetown. They don't only focus on wedding cakes, but their designs are beautiful."

"When can Terry and I meet with them?" Tara was in awe of what her friends had been able to accomplish for her in only one day's time.

"You're scheduled to meet with them tomorrow after work."

Tara's eyes flooded with tears as she glanced between Sue and Lucy. She obviously didn't know who to hug first. So, instead, she pulled them both close in a group hug. "I don't know how to thank you both. If not for you, this wedding probably wouldn't be happening at all."

"What? Lover boy not helping any?" I asked as I plopped down in my desk chair with a groan. I was so tired. Sleep had evaded me the night before. I had no defense for my actions at all. I hadn't even been thinking when I touched her. I only knew that I wanted to reach out and comfort her and then I wanted to kiss her. But I'd backed down like a chook. Shaking my head, I decided to pick up one of the new files from the corner of my desk and bury my nose in it.

The question had been a low blow, I'll admit. But I couldn't help it. All I knew was that if I _was_ the one to be marrying Tara, I would want to be there for every little detail, no matter if she wanted my opinion or not. But, of course, I wasn't.

Sigh… Just from that one thought alone, I knew that it wasn't going to be a good day.

"He's been really busy," Tara replied defensively, yet there was a hint of sadness to her tone. "Last night was the first we'd spent time together since he proposed on Friday."

Proposed on Friday and married nine days later on Sunday. When did they meet, Tuesday?

In fact, that was one of the details Tara remained sketchy on. It was like she didn't want any of us to know how long—or in this case short—hers and Terry's courtship was. That, along with a few other details was beginning to infuriate me to no end. I mean, this Terry yabbo was more interested in Tara for how she looked in a dress. It was obvious to me because, well, she did look pretty spunky in a dress that was for sure. But was it obvious to anyone else?

"And our meddling couldn't have helped much, either," Sue offered over her sympathy.

Tara shook her head, though. "No. Not at all. I wanted all of you to meet Terry." Did she really mean that now or was she only saying that because I was in the room? "I mean, he's going to be a big part of my life now so I figured he should meet those who already are."

"He's great, Tara," was all Sue found to say and that made me finally peer over the top of the file in my hands. Lucy only nodded in agreement. It was very unlike them. Usually they would be jabbering on through a mile-long list of just how great he was. Hmmm… Perhaps Mr.-I-Have-Money-And-You-Don't hadn't made quite the impression on the others as I'd first believed.

"He is, isn't he?" Oh, come on! That great expression returned to Tara's eyes as she gazed upon the diamond on her finger. It was honestly making me sick to my stomach just to look at it.

What kind of love potion did that dipstick slip into her iced tea?

And where could I get some?

Tara was so love-struck that she didn't witness the expressions shared between her two bridesmaids. Finally! At least I wasn't the only one having doubts about this whole ordeal.

Lucy looked like she wanted to say something but refrained from doing so when Jack, Myles and D strolled into the bullpen. Jack and D had been in the office well before even I'd arrived. They'd been upstairs for at least a half an hour now with the Assistant Director. All we knew was that there'd been another robbery and the details were only beginning to trickle in. But the look on their faces, the news wasn't good either.

"What's up, mate?" Jack looked quite sullen this morning, the fire of determination was burning through his eyes. Nope. The news definitely wasn't good.

Turning my attention to the white board where a photograph—one blown up from a driver's license or company ID card—had been posted up by Dimitrius. By the clothes the man wore in the picture, he'd been a security guard.

"We've had a casualty," he replied solemnly as he glanced around the room to see if we were all paying attention. Of course, when they'd entered the room, every other trivial thing flew out the window until only the case was in the forefront of all our minds.

"What do we know?" Myles asked, hanging up his coat and perching himself on the corner of his desk.

"Jared Shepherd," Dimitrius began. His voice sounded a bit choked, like it was difficult for him to speak. "Thirty-eight-years-old. Wife, Elizabeth. Daughter, Sophia… born two weeks ago."

And now I understood the reason for D's emotional tone. Mr. Jared Shepherd would have been on top of the world ever since his daughter had entered his life. Now the poor little imp would never know her father. It was something our Supervisor had dreaded every single day he'd been in the field. I know it was something I would be haunted by the same fears if I was in the same position.

Clearing his throat, D continued his briefing. "Shepherd was working this morning at Hansen's Jewelry store on L Street early this morning. He was standing guard at the main entrance when four men wearing black ski masks rushed the door, guns drawn. Shepherd drew his own weapon, but never got a shot off. One of the robbers got him first."

An icy cold chill ran down my spine as I took in every word and allowed them to take shelter inside my mind. There was something about this story that was different. There was something that happened at this particular robbery that hadn't happened at any of the others. They'd slipped up.

"They shot him?" Sue asked. She crossed her arms over her chest and ran her hands up and down her forearms to soothe away the chill that no doubt had claimed her as well. "They've never done that before."

"Sounds like someone got a little trigger-happy," Myles commented with no ounce of humor to his voice.

"No doubt about it," Jack agreed, "things were definitely different this time around." But what had caused them to shift so far away from their original plan? That was the question that was on everyone's mind.

"You said there were four men, didn't you?" Sue asked, her head perking up like she'd just received an electric shock.

Jack nodded as he glanced over the case notes in his hand. He wasn't really reading though. If I knew Jack as well as I thought I did, he would have had those notes memories backward and forward. He was only looking at them so he wouldn't end up staring at Sue with that lost puppy look on his face and a trickle of drool running down his chin.

"According to eye witnesses, there were only four men, yes." He clearly wasn't getting what had struck Sue, he was so lost. But, I had.

"Yeah, but weren't there five yabbos in the other robberies?"

"I think you're right," Tara chimed in from behind her computer monitor as she tapped away at her keyboard. I couldn't stop the frown I felt curling my mouth downward. There were days that she used that bloody thing like a shield to prevent her outward emotions from being seen by the others. This was going to be one of those days.

"I'm putting up a scene from the last robbery," she addressed the room. And true to her word, the image was there, highlighting the five masked figures spread out among the storefront, smashing cases and forcing the patrons to their knees behind the counters so they wouldn't be injured.

"Five," Myles confirmed as if the rest of us couldn't see that as well.

"Glad you learned to count that high, mate," I teased him with a cheeky grin. I just hadn't been able to resist. Getting Leland riled up was usually one of the highlights of my day.

"Oh, that was so funny that I can't contain my laughter." Myles clutched at his side like he had a stitch, but he wasn't laughing.

"So, I wonder what changed between then and now," Tara mused, choosing to ignore me and Myles as we glared at each other in exasperation.

"Well, that is up to us to figure out," Jack said, jumping back into his role as Team Leader. He clapped his hands together as he began dishing out assignments.

As if the day couldn't get any worse, he chose to team me up with Tara. I glanced in her direction as the rest of the room bustled around for their coats and talking about when we would all be meeting up again. I heard none of it though. Tara was peering out from the top of her monitor in my direction. Our eyes met for only the briefest of moments, but it was enough to send the jolt of longing straight through me.

A hint of pink appeared on her cheeks before she ducked back behind her computer and away from my heated gaze.

I couldn't hide my grin of amusement. Sometimes she was so difficult to read—to know what she really wanted—but then there were days when she was just so easy to tease. Those were the days I loved her the most.

Getting up from my chair, I pulled on my jacket and sauntered over to her desk. She was still hiding like an ostrich with her head in the sand. Rapping lightly upon the desk top with my knuckles, I fought back a chuckle as she startled. Her eyes were wide and her cheeks were shaded with an even more delectable shade of pink. "Ready to hit the road, luv?"

She blinked at me a few times before she found her voice. "Um, I just need a few minutes. How about I meet you downstairs in five minutes?"

I could only nod in agreement. I could tell she needed her space and I was willing to give her that. At least for now.


	5. Chapter Five

**Diamonds In Her Eyes**

**Chapter Five**

When I got out of the elevator, I'd immediately spotted a familiar face in the crowded lobby. Terry. The night before, he'd been well-groomed with barely a hair out of place and a nicely-pressed suit. I'd then thought that perhaps he'd done that just to make himself look better to Tara's friends, but as I looked at the charcoal three-piece suit he was wearing, I knew that wasn't the case. The man made a habit out of making a spectacle of himself. Everyone else needed to know that he was better off then they were just by looking at him.

I would never understand what it was that Tara saw in him. Maybe even she didn't know what it was. All I knew was that the man made me sick. What in all that was good in the world made him think that he was better than everyone else?

Of course, if I'd actually given him a chance, then maybe I would finally be able to understand that.

A thought suddenly struck me. Tara didn't like the fact that I knew Terry was lower than pond scum and I wanted to do anything to make Tara happy. So, I would give the yabbo a chance and see what happened after that. I mean, I could have just been projecting my jealousy onto him. In reality, he could have been a really friendly bloke.

For Tara's sake, I give him a chance.

"I don't want to hear it. You were in charge and because you blew it, it's now plastered all over the news."

I'd only been a few feet from approaching him. I'd decided to greet him as warmly as I could without tossing my breakfast. I could still revile the man and act friendly, couldn't I? But his words had stopped me in my tracks. There was venom in his tone and his shoulders were rigid. His back was to me, but I could tell by his stance that he was angry. But, about what, I wondered.

"Take care of this, Stattley, before I take care of you." With that, he ended his call with a press of a button and ran a hand through his perfectly coiffed hair. I was surprised that he would actually allow a few strands to be out of place, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Oi, Terry!" I called to him once I'd composed myself. His phone conversation had my investigative receptors reeling. Something was off about this joker and I intended to find out what. "How ya goin', mate?" I asked, giving him a hearty pat on the back. He lurched forward a few steps as I knocked him off balance.

He fastidiously straightened himself. His long wool jacket was knocked askew, so he pulled it back in place and then fixed those few measly stray hairs that he'd brushed out of place before he turned to me. Plainly, he didn't recognize me. He sized me up, though as he straightened to his full height, like a boxer would size up his latest opponent.

He thought I was a threat. Good.

"We met last night," I reminded him. He just shook his head. "At Tara's."

Eyes wide, he nodded in realization. "Oh, right… Um… Billy, wasn't it?"

The hoon didn't even know my name! "It's Bobby, actually." I rubbed at my chin to hide my smile. It made me wonder how much attention he'd really paid at dinner the night before.

"Right, sorry."

"You know, I couldn't help but overhear you on the phone." That wasn't entirely true. I'd barely been able to hear him because of the way he was grunting into his Blackberry, but I'd gotten the gist of the whole thing.

He winced. That was all of the reaction I got out of him. It was infinitesimal, but I'd caught it. "Oh, that." He shrugged it away and gave a chuckle that I recognized from the night before. Haughty, nasal and 100% fake. "Just a little work issue. Nothing serious."

"It sounded serious. Something about something being plastered on the news." I'll admit it. I enjoyed watching the torture play across his eyes.

He shrugged again. "Just a drop in the market. Nothing we can't recover from."

I nodded. The bloke was good. If I hadn't known he was lying, I would have believed him. I would have to do some checking up on this Terry. "So, what brings you here? Kind of early to be trolling about town, isn't it?"

He slipped his phone into his jacket pocket and glanced around the lobby. "I had an early meeting a few blocks away, so I thought I would stop by and see if Tara wanted to have lunch with me today."

"I would love to…"

I jumped at the sound of her voice. She'd snuck up on us both as she pulled on her gloves right after she'd secured her scarf. Winter was coming around in full force. They were calling for snow in a few days. Tara loved the snow.

"… Unfortunately, Bobby and I have been sent out on a case. We'll probably just have time to stop for something quick between leads."

"How about dinner, then?" he asked, gazing down at her.

She smiled up at him, yet it didn't fully reach her eyes. "I'm going dress shopping with Sue and Lucy after work." Her voice was small with disappointment and I saw a film of tears flood her eyes. "You know, maybe we're rushing into this. I mean, with all the preparations, we're not going to be able to spend any time together."

He'd been shaking his head through her whole speech. "No. No, no, no," he urged, cupping her face in his hands. "The sooner we get married, the sooner we can start spending the rest of our lives together. I want to be with you, Tara… For always."

"Well, we do have the cake tasting tomorrow." She looked like she was about to cry.

I felt like I was about to toss my cookies.

He nodded, "That's true. I suppose all we'll have is a few fleeting moments until I have you all to myself on Sunday." He leaned down and touched his lips to hers. There was nothing romantic about it. It was rigid and cold. Tara deserved heat and passion and this bloke was nothing but a cold fish. "I can't wait."

"Me neither," she whispered in return before bidding him goodbye. They shared another kiss, this one just as cool as the last. She watched him until he disappeared through the front doors and around the corner before she turned to face me. Of course, she hadn't been able to pull up her emotional barriers in enough time. I watched as a shadow passed over her face which was replaced with a beautiful smile that made me want to reach out and touch her. I refrained from doing so, though when I remembered where we stood. "Shall we?" She asked, taking a few steps ahead of me, but not waiting. I caught up with her in barely two strides, keeping my eyes on her the entire time.


	6. Chapter Six

**Diamonds In Her Eyes**

**Chapter Six**

"Good?" I asked with a grin as Tara took a large bite of her turkey burger smothered with cheese, ketchup and mustard.

Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she moaned deep as the flavor of the burger washed over her taste buds. It was an innocent action, yet I felt my body react to the simplicity of it all. She was beautiful and sexy and yet, she couldn't realize it. "Oh, this is like sin on a bun!" she crowed with delight around the food still in her mouth.

I smiled. There was a smear of condiments on her cheek and I reached out to wipe it away with my napkin. There was a jolt of electricity when my pinky brushed against her cheek. I felt it race down my spine and settle somewhere deep.

I could feel my control beginning to slip. The way she was looking at me at that moment—eyes wide and her lips slightly parted on a breathy sigh—made my heart beat out of rhythm. It would be so easy to reach out and touch her like I wanted to touch her. So easy to kiss her like I wanted to kiss her.

"This place is kind of off the beaten path. Where'd you ever find it?"

And the moment was broken yet again. She'd been the one to step away, tuck a strand of hair behind her ear and take another bite out of her burger.

Shaking my head in disgust of myself, I bit into my own lunch as we began strolling down the path toward the closest unoccupied bench. I told her how I found the vendor cart one day while walking through the very same park we'd been walking through that day. It was after Darcy and I had broken up, so I'd gone by myself, wanting to wallow in my own self-pity.

Ever since my cholesterol spike had been made public, I'd been on the lookout for food that wasn't only healthy but didn't taste like cardboard. And the guy didn't just sell turkey burgers either. He sold many other things including regular veggie burgers and even sweet potato fries. Yum.

"I'm glad you're taking your health so seriously." Her words were sincere as she tried to hide the rosy blush creeping upon her cheeks. Of course, it could have been caused by the chilly breeze that had just shuffled by us, but I knew better. Tara blushed so easily.

"Really?" I took a sip from my can of pop and glanced at her out of the corner of my eye. She was no longer eating her lunch, but picking at the bun and tossing the crumbs on the ground for the pigeons.

"Yeah. It kind of scared me when it was really you with the high cholesterol and not Myles. I mean, none of us wanted you to end up pulling a Jack and end up having a heart attack." She looked embarrassed by her words, but I'd never been so touched in all my life. But was this the friend side of her she was always spouting off about… or something more?

Reaching out, I covered her hand with mine and gave it a squeeze. I waited until she lifted her gaze to meet mine before I smiled and gave a shake of my head. "I'm not going anywhere, luv."

She nodded, lowering her face back to the food resting on her lap. She was trying to hide herself from me. She didn't want me to see that there were tears in her eyes. "I know that." She finally squeezed my hand in return and looked up at me. "You're just such a good friend, Bobby. I don't want anything to happen to you."

Friend, huh? Why at that moment didn't I quite believe that? There's been some underlying meaning to her tone, I was sure of it. But what it was all about, I couldn't be sure. Still, the way she'd said that gave me the lead in that I'd been looking for. "Do you really mean that?"

"What?" We'd untangled our fingers and continued to eat. We were only taking a short break before we had to hit the pavement again. Our last three destinations had been little to no help and it didn't look like the next we'd line up were going to be any hope at all.

"You know, that we're friends?" I wanted to laugh at myself. I'd just sounded like I was a thirteen year old boy about to ask my long-time crush out on a date.

"Of course." She was staring at me like I'd just gone crazy over the fry she'd stolen from me. "What's wrong, Bobby?"

I wasn't hungry anymore. My burger sat like lead in my stomach and the rest looked unappealing. "I know that this is a touchy subject with you and I don't want to upset you."

"It's about Terry." It was a statement more than a question. I could only nod as I stared out in front of me. My eyes rested on a couple not too far away, locked in a passionate embrace. If I hadn't messed things up all that long ago, then that could have been me and Tara. "What is it?" She rolled her eyes at me. I knew she wished I would just let it all go. I couldn't, though.

"I have to ask, Tara… How well do you really know him?"

"Does it matter?" She wrapped up the rest of her sandwich and tossed it in the garbage can beside her. Apparently, she'd lost her appetite as well.

"I just want to make sure you're not making a mistake."

"If I am, it's my mistake to make." She was becoming angrier as our conversation progressed. I didn't want it at all to go down the way it was.

"I understand that," I spoke defensively as I remembered what I'd overheard that morning in the lobby. "Did you ever think that he might be involved in something… illegal?"

She was once again looking at me like I was crazy. "Illegal? Really?" She chuckled and shook her head at me. "I know you don't like him and all, but to me it seems like you're just fishing for reasons to hate him." She got to her feet and brushed the crumbs from her lap.

"It's not that," I urged as I followed her. I threw the rest of my lunch away and followed her as she began heading back to where we'd parked.

"Then what is it?"

"I…."

She looked at me expectantly with that a fire in her eyes that told me that if I wasn't careful with my words, then this would not end well. "You what?"

"I overheard him talking on the phone this morning when we ran into each other in the lobby. He was angry. Someone had screwed up big time and because they did, it was being plastered all over the news."

"Did you ask him about it?"

I nodded. "Yeah, he said it had to do with some kind of market slump."

"Look, Bobby, Terry has never given me a reason not to trust him. So if that's what he said the call was about, then it probably was."

"But, I checked. There was no slump. He lied, Tara." There hadn't even been a twitch on the market. At least, nothing that would have caused that man's blood pressure to rise beyond its limit and threaten the man he was talking with on the phone.

"Maybe you just misunderstood him." Those words were coupled by a mere shrug of her shoulders. It wasn't much of a defense in Terry's case.

"Okay, maybe. But I want you to be careful around him," I urged, pulling her once again to a stop as I grabbed for her hand. "For me, just please be careful."

She glanced down at our entwined hands. I squeezed and I was surprised when she squeezed back before her gaze returned to mine. She stood there for a moment just staring at me. She said nothing, only stared. I couldn't help but wonder what was going through that mind of hers, but her emotions were locked up tighter than a vault in Fort Knox.

Finally, she squeezed my hand and nodded. "Okay. I'll do it for you."


	7. Chapter Seven

**Diamonds In Her Eyes **

**Chapter Seven**

Wednesday. It was the middle of the workweek and we'd yet to get a lead on our jewelry thieves. These jokers were slick. They'd always managed to keep their faces turned away from security cameras and hidden behind masks. They wore gloves so they wouldn't leave behind any prints. No DNA. No hair fibers. No clothing fibers. This was a meticulous group. Or at least they had been until their little slipup the morning before. The bullet had been retrieved from the dead guard and it was currently being put through every test the FBI labs could imagine.

We knew we would catch them, but time was definitely not on our side.

The wedding plans were still in motion and even if the case continued on after the ceremony, we would be down our tech wizard until she returned from her honeymoon.

I cringed at the thought. A sick feeling churned in my stomach as I thought of Tara vacationing on a beach with sparkling white sand or curling up in front of a warm and cozy fire with another man. Kissing him. Touching…

"I know the plans were sudden, but you're sure you can't get away?" I overheard Tara whispering into the mouthpiece of her phone as I found myself standing in front of Ol' Bertha. It wasn't like she was trying to hide the conversation or anything. No; it was the conversation as a whole. Glancing at her as I filled my coffee mug, I watched as she sat back in her chair, her shoulders slumped. "Of course I understand that it's an important meeting. It's just that, this is our wedding we're talking about here."

Ah. So she was talking to Terry. Joy.

"You know I would just be happy with a cake from the bakery around the corner."

If he didn't, I sure did. Tara had quite the sweet tooth and she would rave about Shana's Bakery just a block away from her townhouse. The confections were the best that I'd ever eaten myself. That woman was an artist when it came to her cupcakes. And the butter cream frosting was—according to the baker—an old family recipe. And top secret, which is how it should be. That recipe was pure gold. She'd only opened up less than a year before and her business was already thriving.

"And Sue was kind enough to get this appointment for us and it would be nice to have your opinion is all. But, I'm not going to guilt you into going."

Why not?

"Maybe I can talk Lucy or Sue into going with me." She lifted one shoulder in a shrug despite the fact that he wouldn't see it. "Maybe we'll be able to see each other tomorrow night." She sighed despondently and silently nodded as he spoke in her ear. "Yeah… me too. Bye."

I blinked as her goodbye struck me funny. It wasn't the normal farewell for two people who were supposed to be head-over-heels in love with each other.

"Problem, Tara luv?" I poured some cream in my coffee as she leaned forward to hang up the phone.

Her elbow on the desktop, she plopped her chin into her hand and let out a sigh so full of dejection that it made my heart give a twinge of pain for her. I guess that's what people mean when they say "I hurt when you hurt". "Terry can't make it to the cake tasting tonight."

"Oh, Tara, I'm sorry," Sue said as she handed over a file to Lucy. They shared a glance like they had the morning before, but Tara had missed it yet again.

"What's his excuse?" Lucy asked, though it was difficult to miss the callousness to her tone. Tara was probably the only one who hadn't noticed.

"He has a business meeting with his boss and his boss's boss tonight." Crossing her arms over her chest, she leaned back in her chair and rocked back and forth a bit. "And I know that it's an important meeting and all but I called and told him about our appointment this morning so he could fit it into his schedule."

"And what did he say?"

She blinked and turned to look in my direction as if she'd forgotten that I was even standing there. She shock quickly vanished from her features as she returned to rocking back and forth in her chair. "He said it came up at the last minute and it was too important to pass up."

"Which you understand completely," Lucy prodded.

"Of course I do!" Tara might have said that a bit more forcefully than necessary. She instantly blushed when she realized the other teams in the room had probably heard her.

"So, what are you going to do?" Sue perched herself on the edge of Lucy's desk if only to offer a bit of comfort by just being there for her.

Tara perked up at that question. Her eyes widened and a slight smile graced her pouting lips. "One of you can go with me! I mean, that is if you want to and you're free. I don't think I can make such an important decision on my own. I need some backup. Please?"

"I would," Lucy began while looked a bit guilty, "except for the fact that I already made plans with Grams to have dinner. I'm sorry."

"Sue?"

An adorable little blush graced Sue's pale features. She ducked her head slightly and picked at her nail polish. "I would love nothing more that to help you make that decision but I kind of… have a date tonight."

"With who?" Lucy crowed with excitement. "This is the first I've heard of this. With who? Where're you going? He's paying, right?"

"I'll go with you, Tara," I spoke without thinking and Lucy's rapid-fire questioning came to a halt as the three women all began staring at me like I had something on my face. Just to be sure, I wiped at my chin just in case there wasn't still any powdered sugar residue clinging to my midday stubble.

"Really?" She asked. Why did she have to sound so skeptical? It's not like I had some sort of ulterior motive up my sleeve to whisk her away and make her my love slave.

Actually, that didn't sound like such a bad idea. But there was no way I'd be able to follow through with my plan, the bloody chook I was.

"Of course." I tried not to sound offended, but I couldn't be sure if I'd succeeded or not. "Plus, I'm getting free cake out of the deal, right?" I lifted one shoulder in a shrug and shot her a wink, alone with my hundred-watt smile.

She blushed slightly. "Okay," she responded in a whisper.

"So, who is the mystery man?" Lucy asked Sue once Tara's little predicament was handled. Sue turned red with embarrassment, but Lucy had just begun with her prodding. There was no way the poor sheila was going to get out of it alive.

"Aw, leave her alone, Luce," I defended. "Allow her to have some kind of privacy." Of course, I only said that because I already knew who Sue's date was with. And how did I know? Please! Jack was practically walking on air when he told me. It was about time Sparky'd finally gotten off his duff and stopped pining over our favorite analyst.

I was beginning to think I'd have to knock him over the head with the butt of his own gun. Then again, he was probably saying the same thing about me.

"There is no privacy between best friends," she countered, her hands resting on her hips and that menacing glare that could possibly make even the hardest of hardened criminals tremble in the boots directed toward me.

"Except for this," Sue told her a bit sheepishly. Lucy turned in her direction, jaw slack and eyes wide in shock. "Sorry, Luce. I'll give you details afterward, but I'm already so nervous that I can't have you firing questions at me just yet."

At first, it looked like Lucy was about to argue. She crossed her arms over her chest and shifted her feet until she left one hip cocked in her best friend's direction. "Okay, fine. But, I'm going to be waiting up for you, which means I want in-depth details, including how all of this came about without me knowing." She paused as she stared blankly into space. "How did this slip by me?"

As she asked that question, Myles walked past. I noticed how her eyes seemed to follow him, but it was as if she didn't realize they were doing it. I hid my chuckle behind a cough. "I can only imagine," I muttered before heading back to my desk.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Diamonds In Her Eyes**

**Chapter Eight**

Miss Julia's Cakes by Design was more of a showroom than a bakery. The moment Tara and I walked through the door, we'd expected the aromatic smells of cakes baking in the ovens and the sight of customers lining up for a bite of the taste-bud exploding decadence the place advertised.

There was none of that. No smells of freshly baking confections. No noise. No customers whatsoever.

What kind of place was this?

"It's not quite what I expected," I leaned down to Tara's ear and mumbled softly. The place was so quiet that I was afraid not to make too much noise.

Tara made a face as she eyed a hideous plaster cake model covered with the ugliest purple flowers I'd ever seen. By the upward curve of her upper lip, she apparently was thinking the same thing I was; flowers and cake just don't mix. "Well, Sue did say Julia was a friend of a friend." And that the designs were beautiful.

I can't imagine what she'd seen to say that.

"Yeah, but what kind of friend?" Tara _would_ have been better off with the bakery around the corner of her townhouse after all.

While we waited for Miss-I'll-Keep-You-Waiting-As-Long-As-I-Want-Julia, Tara and I moved around the models of cakes, trying to decide which one was the least hideous. It was a difficult decision to make. They were all so overly done and just plain old ugly that I just couldn't choose. I was leaning more toward the one that looked like an Armadillo (a la _Steel Magnolias_). Tara wasn't going to find anything she liked here, I was sure of that.

"And remember, luv. Just because you have an appointment, it doesn't mean you have to pick one. There are a lot of other bakeries in this city."

She smiled gratefully in my direction and sighed in relief. "I guess I kind of forgot about that. Thanks for reminding me."

I shot her a playful wink from which she blushed. "Anytime, luv."

"Ah, you must be the Williams-Thatcher couple," an overly warm voice greeted us from a doorway I hadn't noticed before. Of course, my attention had been more on the monstrosities laid out before us than anything else. "I'm Miss Julia and might I say you two are quite the lovely couple." She held out her hand, which we each shook, but I couldn't help but notice how she held onto mine a lot longer than she had Tara's.

"Erm, actually… we're not together," Tara amended immediately. "My fiancée couldn't make it today, so Bobby's here for emotional support."

And it was because I wanted to be closer to Tara. But, she didn't have to know that.

"Oh, really?" she asked, an interested glint in her much too bright to be real blue eyes. Was she wearing colored contacts? I wouldn't have been surprised if she was. There were so many things about her that were fake. Her personality. Her fingernails. Her nose. I'm sure there were a few other assets that weren't there when she was born, but I did not want to think about that. Not when I had perfection standing next to me and then there was the human viper staring at me, looking about ready to strike.

To Miss Julia, I was the last Hershey's kiss in the bag.

She winked in my direction before she slipped her professional attitude back in place. "Right, Miss Williams, if you'll just follow me, we can start making decisions on your dream wedding cake." She slipped her arm into the crook of Tara's elbow and began leading her into only what I could guess was the tasting room. I began to follow, but Miss Julia stopped me at the door. "Sorry. Company policy; Only the bride and groom or family members allowed. You'll have to wait out here."

"But—" Tara and I tried to argue at the same time. There was no way I was leaving her alone to the vulture.

"No buts, studly," she countered with a toothy grin. Caps. I was sure of it. "We won't be long. And maybe I'll make it an early night." She winked at me again and I felt my skin crawl.

"Bobby?" Tara looked worried, so I smiled the smile I use only on her.

"No worries, Tara luv. I'll be right here when it's over." That seemed to relax her as the Vulture Queen shut the door to her den, successfully locking Tara away from where I could comfort her.

* * *

><p>"Hot chocolate, luv?" I offered when Tara walked back out to me a half an hour later. I'd taken a short stroll around the block and found a little café. I knew Tara was going to need something after this little meeting.<p>

"Thanks," she responded gratefully, looking both frazzled by the devil incarnate cake designer and relieved to finally be out of there. "That woman is a nightmare." She tugged at my arm and ushered me out the door.

Before we got fully out into the fresh air, we heard Miss Julia call to us, "Have a nice day, now!" in that overly sweet voice before the door whooshed closed behind us and all we could hear was the rumbling of the city.

"So, I'm guessing all didn't go as planned?" I asked as I handed over her cup of cocoa and we began walking in the direction of where we'd parked our cars.

She sent me a look over the rim of her cup. "That woman does not know what the word 'simple' means. I mean, how hard is it to make a two-layered cake with the little bride and groom on top? But, no… She wanted to add flowers and little squiggly lines that looked like tree branches."

"Tree branches?" I asked, confused. I'd just been content to walk beside her as she vented out all of her frustration, but I had to stop her when she mentioned tree branches.

"Tree branches! What do trees have to do with marriage?"

"Well-"

"I'll tell you what… Nothing! Absolutely nothing."

I couldn't help myself. The way she was spouting off her frustration and flailing her arms about just made me start laughing. Leaning up against a nearby parking meter, I held at the stitch in my side as I doubled over with hilarity.

Tara smacked me with the palm of her hand. "It's not funny, Bobby Manning!" she scolded me, yet there was a hint of a smile curling up at the corners of her mouth. "Okay, maybe it is… just a little bit, though."

"Whatever you say, luv." I straightened up and wrapped my arm about her shoulder.

"Ugh! This whole wedding is turning out to be one giant nightmare." She shook her head and leaned into the warm of my torso. I wasn't certain if she'd noticed, but I wasn't going to be the one to tell her, either.

"At least you found your dress," I pointed out.

She nodded. "There is that. I just hope Terry likes it." Frown lines creased between her eyebrows at that comment.

"Why wouldn't he?"

She rolled her eyes. "Because, he seems to think that we should have this humungous wedding with like… three hundred guests. I should have the big ball gown dress and have flowers woven through my hair. The big church… the limo… the big reception." She shook her head. "That's not at all what I want." That's why the dress she'd picked had been simple.

"Can't say I blame you. That way it's just more of a party than it is about the bride and groom."

She gave a huff of a laugh. It sounded more like a cough, though. "Tell me about."

I gave her shoulder a squeeze and hugged her closer. "C'mon. How about I take you to a real bakery?"

She smiled up at me with her head still resting on my shoulder. "That's the best idea I've heard all afternoon."


	9. Chapter Nine

**Diamonds In Her Eyes**

**Chapter Nine**

"Hiya, Tara. Bobby," Shana's friendly voice greeted us as we entered her little slice of heaven on earth. "Go ahead and have a seat and I'll be with you in a minute." Her smile was wide and bright as she moved by us, carrying a tray of scones that were freshly-baked if the steam coming off of them was anything to go by.

Now this was what a bakery was supposed to be. The familiar smells of bread rising, cookies and cakes baking and the overall warm feeling of things being made with love all wrapped us up in a cozy little blanket of comfort.

Of course, this wasn't just any old bakery where you just step up to the glass counter and place your order. No. Shana wanted to make sure your every visit was a memorable one. There were a handful of tables spread out through the front and a long counter with red vinyl and chrome stools set up alongside it.

The building had once been an old rundown bar, but with Shana's little touches and delicious smells, she'd really been able to turn it around and make it her own.

"Hi Shana," Tara sighed as she hunkered down on a stool at the counter, pulled off her gloves and plopped them down on the counter. I followed, but only gave Shana a friendly wink as she wiped her hands on a towel and winked back at me.

The wink was nothing like what the vulture queen had given me. It was friendly and warm, like we'd known each other for years. Besides, Shana was a happily married woman. And Dave, her husband, was as good as they come. They had what I wished I had with Tara; what I would give anything to have.

"Why so down in the dumps, hun?" she asked Tara as she set two mugs filled with her signature hot chocolate topped with whipped cream and two cherries each in front of us. She didn't even have to ask anymore. She knew what we were craving even if we didn't.

"Just a few wedding setbacks is all," Tara replied as she sipped from her cocoa.

I ducked my head to shield myself from the glare coming from Shana's usually such warm brown eyes and aimed directly at me. So apparently, she'd heard about Tara's impending nuptials and was about ready to pummel me for not acting first. If Lucy was our number one fan, Shana was certainly at a close second. There would be many a morning when she would try to advise me on how to make my move.

I should have listened to her.

"I heard the news," she tried to sound cheery as she turned her attention back to Tara. "Congratulations."

Tara smiled a half smile in the baker's direction. "Thanks." I smiled as well. Tara had a bit of whipped cream on the tip of her nose and she didn't realize it until my shoulders started shaking with my chuckles. She shot me a sideways glance, her right eyebrow raised in question. I didn't say anything. I only pointed to her mug then brushed the tip of my nose, hoping she would get the point. The tips of her ears turned bright red and she hastily reached up to wipe the creamy white residue away. "Yeah, we're having a bit of a cake problem. We can't find one and that's the problem," she said, looking back at Shana and I knew she was silently praying that the other woman hadn't seen the nose cream.

Shana had, of course, but she was kind enough not to say anything about it. "Cake?" she asked, her eyes lighting up with excitement. The woman really did love her baked goods. Baking and eating them. I just didn't understand one thing. The woman was as skinny as a rail and she could pack away quite a few cookies. Where did she keep them all, I wondered? "Tara, I'm insulted that you wouldn't come to me first thing. You're looking for cake, I can give you cake."

Tara shook her head. "But, you're so busy with the business that I didn't want to-"

"Hold your tongue," Shana interrupted with a frown. "Cakes are a part of my business too, you know? And I could make it as beautiful and as elegant of a cake as you want."

"Please, Shana… All I want is something simple."

Nodding, Shana winked and showed off her glistening smile. "Then, simple I can do."

* * *

><p>"Now, these are just a few flavors I've picked out for you. You want a simple design, but I'll bet you want a cake with some life in it." She winked and placed a tray with four different kinds of cupcakes—two of each so I could taste as well. "Now, we do have the regular white, yellow and chocolate cakes, but they can be kind of boring. How about a red velvet cake instead?"<p>

She held out to each of us the ones that were red and topped with some kind of white icing. I offered Tara an encouraging glance as I reached for mine and peeled back the paper. The sweetness of the confection slid across my taste buds, the icing carrying the hint of a flavor of cream cheese.

"It's really good," Tara commented around the large bite she'd taken.

I smiled at her. She had icing smeared over her upper lip, but she didn't seem to care as much as when she'd had the whipped cream on her nose. I suppose she needed the bit of a sugar rush to ease her slight depression. Everything after that meant nothing.

Shana smiled at the compliment. "I know, but if you're still leaning more toward the traditional… or close to it, how about my famous double fudge devil's food cake?"

Tara eagerly reached for it. I had the feeling that anything that had to do with chocolate or fudge would be right at the top of her list. "Oh, this is good," she moaned in delight. I almost couldn't eat mine; the sounds she was making were so amazing that I was ready to hand mine over just to hear her make more of them.

I offered it to her, but she shook her head and sipped again from her mug, muttering something about not being able to fit into her dress afterward. I just rolled my eyes and took a bite.

It was definitely better than the first one, I'd decided. Shana certainly knew how to make a cake, that was for sure. But to me there was still something missing. No. This wasn't the cake I could choose.

"But maybe still a little too plain?" Shana asked with a playful twinkle in her eye. "How about something a bit more exotic, then?" She handed us the next one without telling us what it was. It looked just like the last one she'd given us, but perhaps with different icing?

Tara had already bitten into it like she hadn't eaten in a week, her eyes closing as a moan rumbled from deep within her chest. I watched her intently as the pink tip of her tongue darted out to wipe the remnants of icing from her lips, relishing in the flavors dancing on her tongue.

Just at the sight I felt the temperature of the room rise by a few degrees. She was so uninhibited, so free… so happy. I loved seeing her this way.

God, she was beautiful.

"Oh, Bobby, you need to try this," she said when her eyes opened to find mine still untouched and my eyes locked on the little bowed curve of her mouth. She peeled back the paper when I didn't immediately respond and lifted the cupcake to my lips. "Open up." Her voice was husky and thick.

While it was merely caused by the sugar in the icing, I imagined that it had been because of my kisses. Hot and passionate as I made her swoon in my embrace, my tongue begging for entrance to brush against hers; to taste once again the flavor that could only be described as Tara.

I felt her press the cupcake to my lips, so I took a bite. I didn't exactly have the choice though, but once the cake touched my tongue, I understood her ecstasy the moment before. "Wow," I murmured breathlessly as I chewed and swallowed. But it wasn't the sensation on my taste buds that made all of the air rush from my lungs. It was the endless depths of Tara's gray eyes as she encouraged me to eat that did it.

I loved it when she got that look. Her eyes were bright and even her cheeks were slightly flushed. Absolutely beautiful.

"What's in it?" she asked Shana, her eyes darting toward the baker and successfully breaking the spell I'd been under.

Shana glanced at me knowingly with a smirk as she explained what we'd just eaten. "It's my Mexican chocolate cake. It's made with three kinds of chocolate with a touch of cinnamon and topped by a smooth milk-chocolate icing. What do you think?"

"Oh, this is definitely on the top of my list."

"Mine too," I replied, yet my intentions weren't truly honorable at the moment. It was at the top of my list not because of the mixture of chocolate and spice but because of Tara. The look in her eyes, the flush to her cheeks… A lot sweet with a bit of spice.

That was my Tara.

"But I have one more trick up my sleeve." Shana handed out the last two cupcakes on the tray and grinned like she knew a secret Tara and I didn't. "This is my Texas turtle cake."

"Turtle?" Tara giggled.

"You know, like the candy."

This was the best one yet. The cake was devil's food, but there were ribbons of caramel and bunches of nuts baked within. And it had been topped with fudge frosting. It was one of the most delicious things I'd ever eaten in my life.

"It's got nuts," Tara frowned, though I could tell she was enjoying it.

"I vote for this one," I grinned, finishing it off and licking the bits of caramel from the tips of my fingers.

"Something wrong, Tara?" Shana asked, frowning.

Tara looked like she was about to cry. This was obviously the one she would choose, but there was something bothering her. "Terry's allergic to nuts."

I leaned forward until my elbows rested on top of the counter. "It's still on the top of my list."


	10. Chapter Ten

**Diamonds In Her Eyes**

**Chapter Ten**

It began snowing on our walk back to Tara's townhouse. We'd parked our cars there and decided to walk because Tara had still been livid about her meeting with Miss Julia. The walk to Shana's bakery had eased her ire and the walk back had made her positively giddy.

"I've always wanted to get married in the snow," she told me as she skipped ahead of me and twirled around as the fluffy white flakes tangled in her hair.

"So, why don't you instead of getting Judge K?" It didn't surprise me that Tara wanted to get married in the snow. It seemed like something she would want.

"Oh, well, Terry says it's not practical." She rolled her eyes at that.

"But, a wedding's not supposed to be practical. It's supposed to be whatever you want it to be."

She stopped skipping and looked at me with a narrowed gaze. "You really think so?" She'd doubted my words, but I couldn't imagine why.

"Of course. It's supposed to be magical… romantic." A time of happiness and joy for both the bride and the groom. But Tara had already made so many sacrifices for this wedding. She would have chosen the cake she'd wanted if the drongo hadn't been allergic to nuts. The ceremony would be had wherever she wanted it to be instead of a judge's chambers. She would have had her dream… if only she was marrying a different man. If only she was marrying me. "Can I ask you something?"

She looked surprised by the question and so was I for that matter. "Sure."

"Why the rush? I mean, it seems you want to just get this wedding over and done with instead of enjoying seeing it happen. Why is that?"

She frowned and lowered her gaze from mine in only what I could consider guilt. It was an odd reaction to my question, unless there was something she hadn't told us yet. My heart clenched in fear of the thought of just what that something was.

She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear in that nervous gesture of hers. "Do you have to ask?"

I hated the fact that pain was lacing her voice. "Well, I'm concerned is all." I paused as I thought of how I was going to phrase my next question. But as I tried to consider the words, I found that there really was no easy way to say it. "You and Terry haven't… I mean, you're not… Are you?"

It took her a moment to realize just what I was asking. I hadn't exactly made it easy for her, either.

When realization struck her, her eyes went wide. "Oh… No!" Then I watched as hurt quickly filled her. "Do you think that's the only reason Terry would marry me?"

"No! I didn't say that, now did I?"

"You implied it, Bobby." And suddenly, she was angry with me, her strides becoming longer as she tried to get away from me without trying to run.

"It was just a question, Tara. That's all." I reached out to stop her and she reluctantly turned back to look at me. "I'm sorry. I didn't ask because I wanted to hurt you."

She nodded in understanding, yet the hurt still didn't leave her eyes. "I'm leaving, Bobby."

"I said, I'm sorry, Tara."

She pursed her lips and shook her head. "That's not what I meant. I'm leaving DC."

"What?" I asked incredulously.

Tears flooded her eyes at my outburst. Or was it because of the regret she was feeling? "The reason why Terry's been so busy this week is because he received an offer for a new job… in New York."

I just shook my head. I just didn't know what to say. I was hurt. I felt betrayed. Once again, the woman I loved was leaving me for another city. While Darcy had left because of a new job, Tara was leaving me because of another man. "Have you told anyone else?" It was the only thing I could think to ask. While there were plenty of other things I wanted to say, I just couldn't at the moment.

She shook her head. "I was going to tell everyone tomorrow… now that he's accepted the job."

"And you're going with him." The thought struck me hard. I wanted to cry. I wanted to scream. I wanted to bed her to stay in DC… with me.

She nodded, though I didn't really need the confirmation. "We're leaving Sunday… right after the ceremony." A lone tear trickled its way down her cheek.

I became angry at the sight of it. I wasn't angry at her, though. At least not directly. I was angrier at myself for holding back when I should have told her my feelings for her the moment I realized that they were there. "That's not much notice."

She wiped at the single tear, but another only took its place. "I know. I didn't want it to happen this way."

"Then don't let it," I urged, suddenly charged with a new energy. I knew I couldn't let her leave. I would do anything to make her stay.

"What?"

"Don't go, Tara."

She shook her head like I didn't fully understand what she was saying. "Bobby…"

"No. Listen to me." My fingers wrapped around her shoulders to stay her as I looked down into the storm of emotions within her glistening gray eyes. "You have a life here. How can you throw it all away for this hoon?" She shook her head again, but I wouldn't allow her to interrupt. "Don't argue, Tara. That's exactly what you're doing. You're giving up on everything and everyone to be with him and what has he given up for you?"

She didn't respond immediately. And even when she did, it wasn't what I wanted to hear. "You just don't understand."

"Then make me understand. Why uproot yourself to a new city when you've got so much here?"

"Because he loves me," she said the words as if they were the most obvious explanation there could be.

"And do you love him?"

Her eyes rolled around in their sockets. Now she was becoming aggravated. "Not this again, Bobby." She began rubbing at her temples as if my questions were giving her a headache. Good. I hoped I was, because I wanted to knock some sense into her. This was insane what she was doing.

"Yes, this again. You have so many people here who love you and would do anything for you. You're just going to leave them behind?"

"You're acting like I'd planned all of this." She shook her head, causing the snowflakes that continued to gather in her hair to fall upon her cheeks and mingle with the tears that still remained. "But I didn't. I didn't plan on Baby dying on me. I didn't plan on Terry coming to my rescue. I didn't plan on him making me feel like I was wanted."

I frowned as I watched the emotions splay across her features one after the other in rapid succession. "You are wanted, Tara."

"By who?" she scoffed. "Doctor Dan didn't want me. Stanley didn't want me. You… But, Terry does want me. He wants to spend the rest of his life with me. We might not have known each other all that long, but that's at least a foundation for something. I'm tired of being alone, Bobby. And I'm tired of thinking that the one person I want most is out there, wanting me all the same."

"So, you're settling."

She shook her head at me, her countenance now softer and her eyes glassy with a new sheen of tears. Still her back was held straight and her head was held high. "I don't consider it as settling. I consider it as… moving on into reality."

I stood as straight as she was. My arms were crossed over my chest now. It wasn't to be imposing or anything like that. It was so I didn't throttle the life out of her for acting so out of character. "That's a load of bull dust and you know it."

"Why? Why is what I feel a load of bull dust?"

"Because… it's like you're just giving up."

She wrapped her arms around herself as if an icy chill had just run down her spine. "Well, maybe I am."

"Why?"

She shook her head, "What does it matter?"

"It matters, Tara," I tried not to be angry, but the words came out in a slight growl. "It matters to me… and to everyone else. Don't leave because you think you have to settle."

"It's too late now."

"No it isn't," I urged, my arms once again back at my sides. My muscles itched to just close the gap that was between us, take her beautiful face in my hands and show her all the reasons why I didn't want her to go with my lips. But, I had the feeling that wouldn't have exactly been conducive to what I was trying to prove. "It isn't and you shouldn't allow yourself to think that."

"Why is it so important to you that I stay, Bobby?"

"Because… I just… I don't want you to go."

"Why Bobby? Tell me why you don't want me to go." The look in her eyes told me that she knew that I was hiding something. I suppose all the verbal running around had helped her draw some kind of conclusion about me. And now she was waiting for me to spill my guts.

The words were difficult to get out. I tried to choose them carefully, but even then they didn't come out the way I wanted them to. "It's just… You're my best friend, Tara. You know me better than I know myself… And I… I love you." The words were bittersweet as they floated off my tongue, as I knew they would be. From the way I had spoken, I was only telling her that I loved her because she was marrying someone else. But that wasn't what I was doing at all. It might have spurred me on, but I was telling her I loved her because I did. I truly loved her with every fiber of my being. And she needed to know that.

My words forced more tears to flood her eyes until her emotional dam burst and they began streaming down her cheeks. She shook her head at me as if trying to push my confession away, not allowing the words to register and puncture the perfect little bubble she'd formed around herself. "No." She spoke the word with such conviction that it hurt me to hear it; like a fiery dagger straight to the heart.

"What?" I asked, confused.

She shook her head again. "No. I'm not going to let you do this to me, Bobby Manning." She brushed away her tears with the back of her hand, replacing her sadness with a glare that was a mixture of sadness and anger. "I will not allow you to ruin the happiest time of my life."

"The happiest time of your life?" I scoffed. "You've got to be kidding me!" My hand shook as I ran it through my hair. Tara wasn't the only one who was angry, now. She'd obviously gone completely bonkers and that made me angry. "How can you say this is the happiest time of your life when you're standing there, crying." Cripes, it hurt me to see her cry.

"I'm crying because you're acting like… like a… a drongo!" She shoved me as hard as she could manage. She knocked me back a few paces, but it didn't do any real damage.

I was the one acting like a drongo? Was she serious? "Why am I a drongo, Tara? Because I'm actually telling you what you want to hear? I'm in love with you, Tara. I said it and nothing you can say or do can make me take it back."

I expected her to put up a fight, maybe even yell and shove me around a bit more. I never expected to see all the anger drain from her face until only the sadness remained. Her shoulders slumped in defeat and her lower lip trembled. "Why now?" she asked, her voice cracking with emotion. "Why did you have to decide to tell me this now, Bobby?"

"I didn't say it because I wanted to upset you, luv."

"No, instead you wait until I'm ready to get married to tell me that you love me." She shook her head and wrapped her arms around herself to ward off the chill that was creeping its way up from her toes. Either that or it was to shield herself away from me.

I heaved out a sigh as I took a seat upon her front stoop. "I've been thinking about this for a long time, Tara." Propping up my knees, I hung my arms over them as I gazed up at her. Snow still fell around us, her blond locks shimmering with the icy molecules that clung to their strands. Her eyes were slightly red and her lower lip was a deeper colored pink than its counterpart—she'd resorted to nibbling on it to quell its emotional tremor. She looked as beautiful as she did that day of the benefit concert, only then she'd looked like a sultry vixen and the night I sat there looking up at her she was just none other than my Tara.

"Thinking about what?"

"Us," I simply said, my anger now completely drained. Let's face it, I could never stay mad at her for long. I loved her to much to allow my anger to simmer.

"There is no us, Bobby." Snow rained down from her hair as she shook her head, her gray eyes filled with what I could only consider regret.

I snorted a laugh and shook my head. "I really made a mess of things, didn't I?"

The shadow of a smile crossed her lips as she settled down beside me. Luckily, her front stoop had a canopy that completely blocked the snow. The ground was cold, but at least we weren't sitting in a pile of slush.

"Other than the fact that you have the worst timing in the world?" she asked, her tone sounding like the Tara I knew and loved. "No." The softness of her palm rested over my hand, her thumb gently caressing my wrist. "I wish things had played out differently," she confessed, her head leaning against mine.

"Tell me about it."

"Is Terry the reason you decided to tell me?"

Surprisingly, I didn't find answering the question awkward. In fact, I'd kind of expected her to ask, which is probably why it made it all the easier for me to respond. "I'll admit, this whole wedding fiasco was what made me come to the conclusion that what I felt for you was more than just friendship."

"But, you have been feeling something for me?"

I turned my hand over and wrapped my fingers around hers in a tender embrace. She didn't pull away which made me smile. "I'm a stupid drongo when it comes to you, Tara. I'll admit that. And I'm also a chook when it comes to love."

"But, you said you loved Darcy." She pulled away just enough to give me a sideways glance.

"And I did… at least, I thought I did." I used my free hand to run through my hair, my fingernails scraping my scalp as I tried to imagine what I'd been thinking when I'd told her that kissing her made me realize I was still in love with Darcy.

"I don't understand," she frowned.

"Me neither. I just know that when I kissed you that night of the concert, it scared the life out of me… but in a good way. It made me take a good look at myself and my life and realize that even with Darcy, there was still something missing."

"What?"

I turned my face toward hers so she could clearly see the emotion I was laying on the line with this conversation. I wanted her to see my desire for her fluctuate around my irises and I wanted her to feel the way my heart pounded just at the thought of holding her in my arms. I pressed the hand I held in my own to my chest and by the catch of her breath, I knew she felt what I felt. "You, luv."


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Diamonds In Her Eyes**

**Chapter Eleven**

Her cheeks had become rosy from the chilly breeze blowing around us, but they brightened as I clenched her tiny hand in my own and allowed her to feel to beating of my heart. The sweetness of her breath became shallow as her gray eyes turned darker, flickering across my face, studying me. "Bobby…" she began to say, but I wouldn't allow her to finish.

Gently, I cupped her chin in my hand, my thumb teasing the sensitive flesh of her lower lip until it pulled away from its partner. There was a flash of pink and her tongue flicked out to wet her suddenly dry lips. "Shhh," I urged as I felt my lips descend. They moved in slow motion, leading the way to the decadent recesses of her mouth. "Don't speak, Tara," I whispered to her and my mouth inched closer. It felt like an eternity until my lips brushed against hers for the first time. "Just feel."

There was an electric current flowing through me the moment I captured her mouth. My kisses were gentle. I was afraid that if I gave into my passion that I would frighten her away. But, she stayed right where she was, leaning into the warmth of my chest, her palm flat over my heart as it raced behind my ribcage.

She kissed me back tentatively, her eyes fluttering closed as I gently increased the pressure. With my right hand still cupping her chin, I freed the hand leaning against my chest so I could wrap my arm around her and pull her closer into my embrace.

My lips curled against hers in a grin when she didn't protest. In fact, she whimpered slightly when I nipped at her lower lip, laving the pinch with the heat of my tongue. Her free arm wrapped around my neck, her fingers sliding through my hair causing a thrilling chill to run down my spine. I groaned in appreciation and pulled her even closer.

She was pliant in my arms, so it didn't take much for me to maneuver her into my lap. Straddling my thighs, she hungrily ate at me, the softness over her tongue running along the length of my lower lip. I opened my mouth to her in a groan as she took the lead. My face was now clutched in her chilly palms, the coldness making my heated cheeks burn with passion.

My hands snaked underneath the suede of her jacket, my fingers massaging the muscles of her lower back. She moaned in approval and my tongue slid inside her heat to meet with hers. The current of energy I felt at that simple touch made me tremble with desire and I knew that the simple kiss I'd intended had moved into very dangerous territory.

But she was just too sweet to turn away. I could still taste Shana's turtle cake on her lips, but now it was mixed with Tara's own unique flavor. It was too intoxicating to resist. I wanted more now that she was opening to me. I needed more.

"Ah, luv," I groaned as she shifted on my lap if only to get closer to me.

I cupped her bottom in my palm to keep her from moving again. I was already on the verge of self control; I didn't need her to push me over. Not just yet, anyway.

"Bobby," she moaned against my lips as she arched her back until we were completely connected from the waist up.

The feel of her womanly curves pressing against me was almost too much to bear. I knew that if we would continue on like we were that we would end up in a very precarious position. As if we already weren't.

Giving her rear a squeeze, I began to ease away from her. She felt me beginning to pull away and only fought to keep me where I'd been. I was already feeling the strain on my control, though. I couldn't handle much more of this torture. Because that's what it truly was in the end. Torture.

"As much as I would love to continue on to where you're leading me, it would be a very bad idea to do that on your front stoop, Tara luv."

Tara blinked at me for a moment after our lips had completely parted, obviously trying to allow a proper amount of oxygen to run to her brain for her to understand what I was saying. I knew she got it when her cheeks turned as red as the bow decorating the wreath she had hanging on her door. "I'm sorry…" she tried to say, but I wouldn't allow the rest to pass through her beautifully kiss-swollen lips.

"Don't apologize, luv," I told her as I still held her in my arms. Leaning forward, I brushed my mouth against her cheek, not really kissing but caressing it with a tender touch. She leaned against me, her breathing still labored. I just held her after that, allowing my chest to stop burning from the lack of oxygen.

"I love you too," she mumbled against my shoulder after a few minutes of pause.

At first, I didn't think I'd heard her right. Perhaps it had been my imagination? "What did you say?"

She shook in my arms, but I thought nothing of it considering I'd had her trembling with desire only moments ago, but when she looked up at me, there were tears in her eyes. "I know I shouldn't, but I do," she sniffled. "I love you too."

"But, I'm too late, aren't I?" She didn't have to say it; it was clear in her eyes what she was trying to tell me.

"I'm so sorry, Bobby." She wrapped her arms around my neck, this time searching for comfort. I could only hold her until her shaking stopped. "If things had played out differently… if I had never met Terry…"

"It would be me you'd be marrying on Sunday and not him," I said when she pressed her forehead against mine. Her expression turned doubtful and I could only shrug with a bit of a smug attitude. "Can't blame me for trying, luv."

Her arms unwrapped from around me as she began to pull away. I immediately felt the loss of warmth and shivered from the chill running down my spine. "It's true, though," she told me though her head was ducked low and she unconsciously picked at her fingernails. "If only it was something you wanted, of course."

She began to unwrap her legs from around my own, but I stilled her with a gentle hand cupping the smoothness of her chin yet again. "I would want nothing more than to love you for the rest of your life, Tara." I whispered the words to her as I took in the sight of her. Hair mussed, eyes glimmering, lips swollen… she was beautiful. And I wanted to remember this for the rest of my life so that when she and Terry were wrapped up in their marital bliss, I could look back on it and remember that for one night, I had the woman I loved in my arms.

Brushing the tears from her eyes, I kissed both trails, hoping to erase any sadness that flowed through her. I couldn't stop there, though. I kissed my way down to her luscious lips and captured them one last time before this night of bliss had to come to an end.

"You're not coming to the wedding, are you?" she asked once she was back on her feet and she'd put her clothes back to rights. There was no fixing her hair, though. Her honey locks looked well-loved from my fingers dancing through them.

"And torture myself even more?" I shook my head. "I'd rather not." I remained seated on the stoop, staring up at her. The distance between us had cooled our ardor, but our love for one another stood strong. "Are you sure I can't change your mind?"

She hugged herself against a chilly breeze that blew by, bringing more snow with it. "I wish it were that simple, Bobby." It was clear in her eyes that she truly did.

She'd made a commitment to Terry and she couldn't turn back from it. That just wasn't who she was. She would honor her promise to marry him and she would break my heart in the process.

Still, I remained strong. With a resounding sigh, I climbed to my feet and stepped toward her, my arms outstretched. She walked into my embrace without question and I just stood there and held her for what could have been hours or maybe only minutes. Time stood still whenever I was with Tara, so it was difficult to tell.

"I love you, Tara," I whispered to her once again.

She squeezed her arms around me, her head resting just over the steady pounding of my heart. "I love you too, Bobby," she whispered in return. I kissed the crown of her head and continued to hold her. Perhaps it was a moment too long.

"Tara?" We both heard the familiar voice and immediately jumped apart. The damage had already been done though.

Terry stood there, his hands slipped into the pockets of his long trench coat. Even after a long day of working, the man still looked perfectly coiffed. His suit pants weren't wrinkled and he didn't have a single hair out of place.

Glancing between us, his eyes didn't give away any suspicion of what had just happened. Yet, I wondered if he'd heard our confessions of love. In fact, I'd wished it. But, he was either oblivious or didn't even care. I couldn't tell which.

"What are you doing here?" Tara asked as she sidled up to him and allowing him to kiss her tenderly on the lips. It was nothing like what I had showed her a few moments ago, that was for sure.

I wanted to vomit at the sight of it. The man was so cold; too collected for the husband Tara rightly deserved. He reminded me a lot of Mac in a way…

Actually in a lot of ways when I'd finally gotten the chance to sit down and think about it. He was suave and sophisticated. The knowledge of manipulation was now written clearly across his face. How had I missed it before? Had my jealousy made me ignore the signs?

"I felt bad for reneging on our date today, so I thought I'd drop by and make you feel better. Yet, I can already see Barney's been taking care of you." He eyed me cautiously, which was good because I was doing the same. Something about this bloke didn't smell quite right anymore and I aimed to figure out why.

"It's Bobby," she corrected him when I didn't. He merely shrugged as if he were brushing away a fly. I was of no use to him so he thought of me as insignificant. Boy was he in for a rude awakening.

"I should be going anyhow. Early day tomorrow." Tara frowned at my excuse, knowing very well there was nothing really pressing at the moment considering our line of evidence was now only dragging in the water. "You going to be okay?" I asked her.

She nodded, yet her stare was still skeptical. "Yeah."

"Night then," was all I merely said as I headed off to my car, Tara's curious gaze following me the entire way.

* * *

><p>I stayed up late that night, debating. Sitting on my coffee table was a manila envelope that I'd been loath to open since the day it had landed in my lap. I'd asked a friend of mine to do a background check on Mr. Terrance Thatcher the day before and he'd since he'd owed me a favor, he'd been more than happy to deliver. I knew he was also curious as to why I hadn't just done it myself, but I couldn't tell him the reason. I didn't want him to know that Terrance Thatcher was in reality Tara's fiancée and the reason why I didn't do it myself was because there was always the possibility that she would be able to find out what I was doing.<p>

It had been waiting for me when I got home. That was why I'd left Tara on her doorstep that evening in the company of her betrothed. It had been calling to me and my fingers were itching to break the seal on the paperwork.

But as the hours continued to get later and later, I just continued to sit on my couch with a now lukewarm bottle of beer in my hand while I just stared at the envelope. Why hadn't I opened it? In all honesty, I was scared. Scared that what I was believing about Terry—about how he was a glorified conman—was all wrong.

"Just open it, you chook!" I scolded myself as I ran a hand through my hair.

And that's what I did. Setting my beer aside, I picked up the information and with a shaky breath, broke the seal. I dumped out the contents onto the coffee table and carefully rifled through it all.

As I read, I felt my shoulders sink lower and lower. Terrance Thatcher, age 35. Born in Baltimore, Maryland. Father was a Lawyer, mother was a doctor.

Ugh! The guy was clean! Spotless. Good grades all throughout school, made the Dean's list, even graduate Summa Cum Laude from Yale. The yabbo didn't even have a parking ticket!

Throwing the paperwork back onto the coffee table, I sunk back into the couch with a groan of disappointment. I'd been wrong. My gut had been telling me that there'd been something off about this guy. He'd just been… too smooth. But perhaps that was just the way he was. With his credentials, it was most likely his personality. He was good and he knew it.

I needed to lie down. Shifting on the couch, I pulled my feet up and threw my arm over my eyes. I don't know which made me feeling worse, the fact that Tara still couldn't accept my feelings for her or the fact that my instincts had been wrong all along. Neither one felt any good.

Closing my eyes, I rolled onto my side as I felt my body begin to fall into the recesses of sleep, but a noise awoke me. Opening my eyes, I glanced down at my feet. I hadn't taken my shoes off when I'd sat down and a piece of paper had stuck to one of them. Peeling off the piece of paper, I found that it was a photograph. It must have come in the packet that Larry had given me, because it was of a man I'd never seen before.

He wore glasses and his dark hair was thinning along his widow's peak. He probably had a bald patch on the back of his head too. But, why had Larry added this to the information packet in the first place?

Flipping it over, I read the name on the back. My blood instantly went cold and my body went on full alert because in my hand I held a picture of the real Terrance Thatcher.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Diamonds In Her Eyes**

**Chapter Twelve**

Thursday began in a haze of sleeplessness. I'd stared at the picture of the real Terry for so long that I'd barely noticed when the sunlight began streaming in through my windows and shining right in my eyes.

With a groan, I pulled myself off the couch and headed for the coffee maker. I let it brew as I took a shower; a nice cold one that would wake me up so much better than the strongest cup of caffeine I could ever make. After that and a fresh cup of coffee, I was ready to greet the day. Yet, I wasn't so sure how ready it was to greet me.

I was the last to enter the bullpen that day and I guess I didn't exactly look like I wanted to talk, so for most of the morning, I was left to my own devices. Of course, they included staring at the image of Real Terry on my computer screen after I'd accessed his file through the FBI database.

This was beginning to become some sort of obsession for me. I couldn't help but wonder who Fake Terry really was and if he got his kicks from stealing the identities of a man who probably didn't even realize that his future could be ruined with the tiniest flick of the wrist.

"Are you checking up on Randy's cousin?"

The lilting humor in Sue's voice pulled me away from my computer screen. Good, I'd been beginning to feel like I was going cross-eyed. "What's that, shiela?"

"I mean, I know you and Myles aren't that fond of him… he's not exactly my best friend, either… but I think involving his family might be a bit of a stretch… no matter how funny it might be." She giggled, expecting me to follow suit but I clearly wasn't getting what she was saying. "The picture on your screen."

I glanced back at it and paused. Huh… Real Terry did kind of have a Pitts-esque quality to him. He easily could pass for a cousin, maybe a younger brother even. Shaking my head, I turned back to Sue with a little less confusion. "Uh, it's nothing. Did you need something?"

She perched on the edge of my desk, a short stack of files clutched to her chest. "I could ask you the same thing. You don't seem like yourself, today."

I glanced around the room. The rest of the team seemed a bit subdued for a Thursday morning. "I guess none of us really are… She told you all?"

Sue nodded, a shadow crossing her features as she hugged the files closer to her chest and fought back the tears shining in her eyes. I could see by the rim of red underneath them that she'd already cried once this morning. "She told us all before you came in today."

My eyes laded on Tara's desk which stood empty without its occupant. "Where is she?"

"Upstairs. She said something about sorting out a few last minute details before Sunday." She gave a soft sniffle and I watched as she reached up to wipe an errant tear away.

"Good… Sue, can I ask you something?" I knew she would give me a proper answer. She wouldn't sugarcoat it for me and I was thankful for that.

She nodded, "Sure."

"What do you think of Terry?"

The expression on her face told me that she was about to lie to me, but of course that just wasn't in her nature. "Honestly? He gives me the creeps." She gave an involuntary shiver. "I honestly don't know what Tara sees in him." A pink tinge filled her cheeks and I could tell she was feeling guilty for what she'd just said.

I rubbed at the bridge of my nose in exhaustion. "That makes two of us."

"Hey, guys," Lucy motioned us over to her desk. Sue and I dutifully followed while Jack and Myles continued to work diligently on whatever it was they were working on. I was too tired at the moment for it to sink it.

"What's up, Luce?" Sue asked as I crowded in behind her and Sue to her side so she would still be able to read her lips.

"Okay, so I was going over the inventory report from the first robbery." It had finally been delivered that morning with a little less than an apology. I was beginning to believe that if the yabbos didn't want us to find the blighters who'd robbed them, then there were five others we could turn our attention to. "And at first, everything seemed normal. A group of Cartier watches and some Rolexes, a collection of diamond earrings in platinum settings that could pay our food bill for more than six months, diamonds that are worth more than my car…"

"Luce, get to the point." One side of my mouth lifted in a smirk. She was practically drooling as the grandness set out before her.

"Okay, sorry. As I was looking through the manifest, in which they so happened to include copies of their insurance photographs, I noticed something. Something… familiar." Flipping through the pages of the rather large booklet, she paused on a page with a diamond ring. According the specs listed underneath the photograph, the band was made of platinum and centered in it was a round brilliant shape two carat diamond with half carats side stones with ten round brilliant diamonds cascading down the side. All-in-all, thirteen diamonds total. All-in-all, worth a lot of money.

"Is that what I think it is?" Sue asked, leaning in closer to get a better image of the detail in the picture.

Okay, clearly I wasn't seeing what they were seeing. All I saw was a very expensive ring that I would have to sell my left foot to be able to afford. What did they see that I didn't? "What am I missing?"

"You took a good look at it, didn't you?" Sue asked, completely ignoring the question. Of course, there was always the possibility that she hadn't been able to see what I'd said. Lucy, on the other hand had flat out ignored me.

"Please, I looked at that thing so closely I memorized the serial number on the band."

"And?"

"It matches exactly."

"What matches?" I asked, probably a little louder than I'd intended, but I was determined to be kept in the loop here.

Lucy's brown eyes swiveled upward to meet mine. There was pity in her eyes, but it wasn't directed toward me. "This ring here," she said pointing to the book, "is the same one that Terry gave Tara. It's her engagement ring."

I felt like I'd just been shot up with a syringe full of adrenaline. My tiredness was thrown by the wayside at Lucy's words and my brain was running a marathon around my skull. I'd expected something to be off about fake Terry, but never this.

"But, none of the fingerprints found at the scene belonged to Terry," Sue said. "We checked." My head swiveled on my neck toward her, slowly as my browed furrowed together in confusion. She blushed under my scrutiny, but said nothing to explain herself.

Lucy nodded. "True, but there was one set of prints that couldn't be identified… which is what happened when we ran Terry's prints."

"The thing is," I said, once my brain stopped spinning, "Terrance Thatcher's fingerprints are on file due to the number of AFUS devices he uses at his home and at work." I pointed to my computer screen where the Pitts lookalike remained pictured.

This got Jack and Myles's attention and soon they were crowded around Lucy's desk as well, both looking solemn but with an anger simmering directly under the surface.

"So… Terry's not really Terry?" Sue asked, visibly confused. I didn't blame her. This whole scenario was pretty confusing.

"From what I've gathered, no, he's not. And I've suspected it since I met the yabbo, but I didn't have any proof."

"Until now." Lucy leaned back in her chair with a heavy sigh. Her eyes were wide and glassy with tears. "What are we going to tell Tara?"

"The truth," Jack said. Four sets of eyes swiveled in his direction. He shrunk slightly back from the forceful stare, his hands going up in defense. "Look, I don't like this any more than the rest of you, but Tara has the right to know."

"Tara has the right to know what?"

The room froze with a tension so cold that it made gooseflesh force every single hair on my body to stand on end. Glancing toward the door through the corner of my eye, I found her standing beside her desk, Dimitrius at her side. But I didn't wonder why our Acting Supervisor was paying us a visit. It wasn't highly unusual seeing as though he was still technically part of the team.

No, my focus was squared solely on Tara and what hung around her neck. Pulling my gaze back, I pulled the jewelry inventory book toward me for a closer look. Flipping back toward the front, I searched. A glistening chain of platinum hung around Tara's graceful and creamy-skinned neck. Hanging from it was a stone. A large stone; one that I'd caught a glimpse of when Lucy was flipping through the pages, I was sure. I just needed to confirm my sus… bingo!

I didn't draw too much attention to my discovery, though. I only moved the book back into Lucy's line of sight, glancing between the laminated page and the chain hanging from Tara's throat. According to the facts listed, it was a one carat diamond and totaled somewhere around eleven thousand dollars.

Myles cleared his throat beside my left shoulder and stood up a bit straighter. "You might want to sit down for this, Tara."

She glanced curiously at all of us. Ducking her head, she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and hugged her laptop close to her chest. "I think I'd rather stand."

"You're not going to like what we have to tell you," Sue eased in, yet she couldn't find the words to continue.

"It's just…" Jack tried, but couldn't do it.

"Just what?" D asked, his tone low but controlled.

"Tara, we've been doing a little digging," Lucy hesitated.

I rolled my eyes. This was getting us nowhere; fast. "Terry's been playing you, luv." I could only think that it was the lack of sleep that made me just blurt it out. I could have been a bit more delicate with the news, but I wanted to get this torture over and done with. "He's not the real Terry Thatcher. The real one could pass for a Randy Pitts impersonator. This bloke you're engaged to is a conman, albeit a very good one. And he's a jewelry thief. That ring and that necklace you're wearing right now came from the first jewelry heist." Had I even taken a breath during all that? I wasn't sure. But, I'd said what needed to be said and now it was up to Tara to accept it or not.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Diamonds In Her Eyes**

**Chapter Thirteen**

I think I'd expected Tara to start crying. Maybe even yell. At least try to deny what I was telling her. But, she didn't. There hadn't even been a tremble of her lower lip when she glanced over at D. He gave an almost imperceptible nod. If I hadn't been shifting my gaze between the two of them, I probably never would have seen it.

"Do you all agree with what Bobby just said?" she asked once her shielded gray eyes were focused back upon us.

Myles shifted uncomfortably beside me, clearing his throat and ducking his head in embarrassment. Jack was looking at everything except her. And both Lucy and Sue were stammering around trying to find a proper response.

A ghost of a smirk appeared at one corner of Tara's mouth. But as I blinked, it disappeared. Of course, had I really seen it at all? Or had it just been my imagination?

"I'll take that as I yes," she commented dryly as she set her laptop aside. Leaning her hip up against her desk, she crossed her arms over her chest and glanced at each and every one of us.

"You're taking this rather well for someone in your position," Myles told her bluntly, which earned him an elbow in the ribs from me.

"I suppose I am, but I have to admit that I'm surprised in all of you."

"We're sorry, Tara, but the evidence just kept piling up." Lucy looked worried. Was she scared that this new information might somehow destroy their friendship? Highly unlikely, considering the stoic expression on her face.

Tara shrugged. "Not about that, Luce. I'm surprised it took you all this long to figure it out."

A stunned silence filled the room this time. At least, for the rest of the team. Me however? I was impressed.

"You mean you knew about it?" Sue asked.

Tara nodded, a sympathetic grin on her lips. "I wanted to tell you all, but we couldn't draw Terry's attention to what was going on."

"So… what is going on?" Jack asked.

"The Bureau has been monitoring our gang of thieves for months," D began with a sigh. "According to what's been gathered, in every city they've hit, their total robberies end up being seven. Seven in Chicago, seven in St. Paul, seven in Los Angeles… the list goes on."

"And they've only conducted six robberies in DC…" I started.

"Which means they're going to hit again," Jack finished for me. "We need to find out where and we need to find out fast."

"I've already narrowed down the area, though I still don't know of a place and time. In the vicinity I've triangulated, there are three jewelry stores, each of them more immaculate that the last."

"All the more to get more bang for their buck," Myles quipped rather dryly.

"Exactly. I have the feeling it's going to happen in the next day or so. When the last robbery happened, Terry was… anxious, I guess you could say. He likes the thrill of the chase, which is probably why he's been on the run for so long."

"So, who is Terry then?" Lucy asked.

"His real name is Ethan Maxwell." D handed a file over to Jack. It was rather thin. "That's all we know about him.

"Not much, is it mate?"

"We were lucky to find that," Tara said, looking rather peeved that she couldn't dig out more information on that piece of garbage. "I've been working undercover all this week trying to flush out information about him. I have to say it was like trying to pull crocodile teeth." She glanced my way and gave me a little wink.

I was taken aback for a second, but smiled in return. Things were all beginning to make sense now. And I'm sure after another cup of coffee, everything would become clear.

Jack patted me on the shoulder, a knowing grin on his lips. He said nothing, though. Of course, he wouldn't, would he? "Looks like we have some work to do."

* * *

><p>"Tara?" I asked, cautiously stepping closer to her. While the rest of the team had jumped into the case, I'd remained standing in the same spot, content to stare at Tara as she dished out everything she could to help us solve the case. It wasn't much to go on, but we'd all worked with less before. And once Tara discovered the place and time for the next robbery, we'd be ready.<p>

Of course, this didn't mean I had to like the fact that she was going to go undercover alone.

She glanced up from the file she was reading to look at me. Her smile sparkled and her eyes glittered in the fluorescent lighting. It reminded me of the way she looked last night; beautiful. "Hmm?"

"Can we talk?" I glanced toward the open doorway so we could go somewhere more private. The people in the bullpen had ears like satellite dishes. Anything we said in there would have been passed around the entire building by noon. And what was about to be said, I did not want floating around just yet.

She shook her head. "I can't right now, Bobby. I just got a warrant to hack into Terry… Ethan's computer network to see if he ever corresponded to the rest of his gang by email."

The yabbo didn't seem like the type to me. He seemed more the kind to handle things either in person or over the phone. If I remembered correctly, he seemed to enjoy himself with that little threatening phone call the other morning. "It won't take long, I promise." I just wanted a few questions answered, one of them pertaining to the kiss on her doorstep the night before.

She gave in with a sigh. "Okay, but you've only got ten minutes. The sooner this case is over, the sooner I can take off this jewelry." She lifted one hand to the chain dangling around her neck, gently fingering the diamond hanging there. "They're not really me, huh?"

Resting my hand on the small of her back, I led her out of the room and down the hallway to the conference room. "Nah," I replied. "To me, you're more an antique jewelry kind of girl. Kind of like Mum."

Surprise shown in her eyes when she looked up at me again. "Antique?" She thought about it for a moment. "Yeah, that sounds about right. You know me so well, Bobby," she whispered those last words so softly, I'd barely heard them.

I winked at her as I held open the door for her. "And I hope to know you even better," I said as the door shut behind me with a resounding click.

For a moment, neither of us said a word. We just stared at each other from across the room, which I was more than happy to do for the rest of the afternoon, but my ten minutes were dwindling by fast. I tentatively bridged the gap between us, cupping her creamy white chin in my palm. "If there's anyone that should be draped in diamonds, it's you Tara luv."

"Except for when they're stolen," she teased. I frowned at the quip and felt myself begin to retreat from her. She quickly reached up and held me fast, though. "I'm sorry, that was a bad joke."

Twining our fingers together, I led her over to the conference table, leaning my hip against it. She did the same. "Do you know how worried I've been for you all week?"

She squeezed my hand and gazed up into my eyes. "I'm sorry, Bobby. I wanted to tell all of you about this, but I was advised not to."

"So, this whole time, you were undercover?" She nodded. "What about Baby?" There was no way she would have abandoned that car if she'd had the choice. And she'd been driving a rental around town since the thing died.

"She's fine. Charlie and Troy are taking care of her. She's needed a tune up for a few weeks, anyway."

"So everything that happened this week; your car breaking down, the whole breakfast thing, the dress shopping… the cake tasting… all of that was just for a case?"

"Now do you understand why I was crying last night? I wasn't crying because I was leaving the team for Terry… Ethan… whatever his name is. I felt bad because I'd been lying to everyone I loved all week. You all deserved to know the truth, but I wasn't allowed to tell you outright. You had to figure out for yourselves. I left little breadcrumbs and gave you every opportunity to do what you do best, Bobby. I was beginning to think you'd given up on me."

I shook my head. "I could never give up on you, Tara."

She picked nervously at a string hanging from the cuff of her sweater. "For a while there, it looked like you had."

"Hey… look at me." With the crook of my index finger, I raised her chin so I was looking into her eyes. "Tara, no matter what would have happened—if this had been real or not—I'd always be there for you." She didn't say anything, only nodded. I quickly pulled her into my arms and hugged her tight. I didn't want her to have any doubts of my loyalty to her.

"Did you mean what you said last night?" she mumbled into my shirt. I wouldn't allow her to pull out of my embrace, so she shifted herself so that her head just rested on my shoulder.

"Which part?" My fingers tangled in her hair, the tips gently massaging her scalp until she completely relaxed in my arms. "The part where I told you I was in love with you or the… uh… kiss?"

I felt as her lips curved against my chest as if the memory of the night before was still fresh. I know it was still fresh in my mind. Even as I stood there holding her, the urge to kiss her again was all too strong. "Both," she whispered.

"What do you think, luv?"

"Considering the last time you kissed me, you told me you were in love with someone else." The hurt still laced her voice and it surged deep into my own heart, stabbing me like a thousand razor sharp icicles.

"We talked about that, Tara. I didn't know what I was thinking when I said that."

"I know. I just want to hear it again."

I chuckled with a shake of my head. She loved hearing the words almost as I loved saying them. "I love you Tara."

Her smile was wide and beaming as she gazed up at me, wrapping her arms around my neck. Her chin rested against my chest and her gray eyes looked like the sky right after a summer storm. "Good." Giving a tug, she pulled me down to her petite level until our mouths hovered only inches apart. "Just promise me that'll never change."

I smoothed my thumb over her cheek which forced her lips apart until her sweet breath danced across my lips. "I promise, luv," I whispered before I bridged the gap between us, eager to take in the sweetness of her.

My lips had barely touched hers when I heard the rattle of the doorknob. Yet, her mouth was too delicious to pull away from. Luckily, Lucy was always an expert at discretion. "Tara?" she called out from the doorway. I glanced over my shoulder to see that she wasn't even looking in the room, as if she'd suspected what was going on in the conference room the entire time. It wouldn't surprise me if she had. "Phone call. It's… Terry."

I shook my head at her. The smile in her voice was so obvious, it was like she was about to bounce away like the Energizer Bunny.

"I'll be right there, Luce." Thankfully, that was all the dismissal the woman needed and she closed the door with a soft click. Tara raised a cautious gaze toward me, a faint blush dusting her cheeks. "I should probably get that."

"Before you do, have dinner with me?" I didn't care if I sounded desperate. After the night before, my evening alone just would not compare to one with her.

Unfortunately, I wasn't about to get the answer I was looking for. "I can't… at least not until this case is over. But I'm completely free afterward… if you're still interested."

Of course I would still be interested, but I had to wonder just how much longer this case would last. A few days? Another week? A month? If I had to wait that long, I knew it would be torture. My hands migrated down her to waist which caused her to gasp in surprise. "I can't wait that long, Tara."

"Neither can I, but one wrong move could alert Terry. We can't let him slip away, Bobby." She leaned up on the tips of her toes and pressed her lips to my cheek. "I promise, I'll think of something and I'll let you know when I do." This time, her aim was perfect as her lips brushed against mine. It was brief and unfulfilling, but enough to leave my mouth tingling for more. "I love you," she whispered into my ear before she slipped from my arms and out the door.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Diamonds In Her Eyes**

**Chapter Fourteen**

Two agonizingly long days would pass before we would bring the information we'd been waiting for. "It's going down tomorrow," she announced during our morning briefing.

"What about the target?" Jack asked as he scribbled down the date on the white board and circled it. Tomorrow. As in Saturday.

"Terry… erm… Ethan…" she shook her head. "Whoever kept mentioning someone named Wagner… at least I thought it was a person," she muttered as she clicked at the keys of her keyboard, bringing something up on the flat screen.

"Wagner's Jewelry Store?" Sue asked, reading the name painted on the front display window of the building. "Is that in the area you thought they'd strike?"

I watched as Tara nodded and I suddenly became mesmerized. Her hair had an extra bounce to it like she'd down something special with it in a way only a girl or a professional hairdresser could. Either way, she took my breath away with just that minor adjustment to her wardrobe.

"It was one of the three on the list, yes." She tapped a few more keys and a map appeared on the monitor. Pressing a few more, red dots were laid over it, marking each of the robbery sites. And as she tapped a few more, they connected.

"Please, tell me that's a coincidence," Myles blurted out as he stared incredulously at the image the connected dots displayed.

"Either it is, or he's toying with us," I commented with a snort. On the screen, a diamond shone like a beacon, pointing directly to the next target which was marked with an X.

"I don't think it's either, honestly," Tara shook her head with a sigh. "He's smart and he knows it…even liked to talk about it… a lot." She rolled her eyes at that. "I have the feeling this is more like his calling card than him egging us on."

"Of course, it could be both."

She nodded with a chuckle. "Yes, okay Myles, it could also be both," she conceded. "Although, I highly doubt it."

There was a chorus of snickers and Jack elbowed Myles in the side, giving him his "she-knows-what-she's-talking-about" look. Harvard just shrugged though his eyes carried that teasing little gleam that we all knew and… well, tolerated.

"I don't suppose you have a time in your handy dandy notebook?" I'd gotten up to get a fresh cup of coffee and now stood over her shoulder. She startled at my sudden close proximity, but she didn't shy away. I liked that she didn't shy away.

"Unfortunately, no. I wasn't able to find that out, yet all of the others had been early in the morning, we can only assume that they'll do the same with their final target." Of course, they wouldn't do it in the middle of the night like most jewel thieves. No, they had to make a grand entrance in the sights of dozens of witnesses. What was with criminals these days?

"Well, boys and girls, you know what this means," Jack clapped his hands and rubbed them together.

"Yup, nothing like a good stakeout to end the work week," Myles griped as he sipped from his coffee.

"Sue and I'll take the first watch… Myles you're on second… Bobby and Tara will round it out. Let us know when the show starts." He waited for us to nod in acknowledgement before he continued. "Lucy, get a hold of SOG and see how fast they can get on scene. I have the feeling we're going to need some extra eyes."

"Already dialing," she commented as she punched in the familiar number and waited for someone to pick up.

I glanced down at Tara again. Her eyes shone with excitement as she looked up at me and there was an eagerness inside of her that I felt inside me as well. "Ready to put this thing to bed?" I asked quietly with a playful wink.

She blushed at the words I'd used, but nodded with a fiery gaze aimed in my direction. "More than you know."

* * *

><p>"How're things looking?" I asked Tara as I shoved a forkful of broccoli into my mouth.<p>

She sighed and sipped from her cup of hot chocolate as she tapped away at her keyboard. "Quiet, thankfully." She pushed her seat all the way back and stretched her legs before peering into the takeout carton in my hand. "Anymore chicken left?"

Pausing, my fork still in my mouth, I glanced down sheepishly into the now empty carton. "Sorry, luv."

She rolled her eyes at me with a shake of her head. "You're a bottomless pit."

I shrugged, shooting her my full wattage smile. "What can I say? I'm still a growing boy."

She snorted. "You grow anymore and I'm going to need a ladder to kiss you." I thought I'd heard her wrong for a second, but glancing in her direction, I could see the pink tint of embarrassment beginning to creep up her neck. Apparently, she hadn't realized she'd said that either. Clearing her throat, she sat up a bit straighter in her seat. "Did you at least save me any rice?" She sifted through the numerous cartons sitting between us, but coming up empty on all of them.

"Ah… no. But, I did bring dessert." I could tell she was intrigued when her eyes lit up and practically danced in her seat. I chuckled as I reached behind my seat and produced a small paper bag. She eagerly reached out with it with her left hand. I caught it and brought it to my lips for a tender caress. My thumb ran across her bare ring finger and I looked up at her in question.

"I turned it in for evidence. The necklace too. It's not like I can wear them again after today."

"Maybe I'll just have to get you a replacement one of these days." I grinned as she stared at me in wonder, questions visibly shifting in her mind. I shook my head. "Now's not really the place, luv. But, after this case is over and Terry's behind bars, you and I need to sit down for a serious talk."

"I'd like that," she whispered, tears shining in her eyes. Clearing her throat, she shook her head to rid herself of her glassy vision. "Can I have my dessert now?"

"Close your eyes first." She eyed me skeptically. "Do it or no dessert."

She pouted playfully in my direction. "Fine. But no funny business."

I held up my hands in defense, the paper bag still dangling from my fingers. "I'll be nothing but professional." She seemed to accept that and her eyes swept closed, her arm reaching out again for the bag. I wrapped my fingers around hers and leaned forward. My lips brushed across her in a feather light caress causing her to sigh in contentment. I'd only intended to make it a short, sweet kiss, but yet again the plan changed the moment my lips met hers.

I settled myself over her more securely, my free hand tangling in her still bouncy tangles. Her lips were soft underneath mine and her taste was incredible. So much for being professional…

Tara whimpered as I tried to pull her into my embrace, but was stopped from doing so by the center console. Why couldn't I have a car with a bench seat in the front?

"You said no funny business," she murmured against my lips, but still refrained from pulling away.

"I don't think it's very funny," I responded seriously by slipping my tongue past the defenses of her lips and teeth, robbing her of breath when it brushed against hers.

Placing a hand on my chest, she pulled away. "We're on a case, Bobby."

As if I needed reminding.

Then again, my libido had spiked massively in the few short moments my lips had been upon hers. And while I wanted nothing more to hold her in my arms and make love to her, doing so in the front seat of my car while on assignment was not the proper place to move to our relationship to that level. Just the thought of what repercussions would fall down upon us both felt like a bucket of ice water had just been dumped into my lap. "I guess I lost my head there for a minute, luv. Sorry."

"Don't be," she blushed. "Just… um… save it for a better time, okay?"

My smile was gentle as I ran my thumb across her lower lip. "I'll try… although I think I might have to go on a run to work of some… erm… tension." I felt the heat creep up my neck at my own admission and hers wasn't much better. I followed it down the smoothness of her neck only to be barred from seeing the rest from the button down shirt she was wearing. I couldn't help but wonder just how far down that blush traveled.

I shook my head to erase that thought. It was already warm in the car from the intense kiss we'd just shared and I didn't need to be turning up the temperature even more with thoughts like those. At this point, I didn't think a run was going to fix anything. Although, the snow outside was giving me ideas.

"So, are you going to share or just taunt me with that?"

"Huh?" I stared at her incredulously. I know I'd been thinking a bit off track there, but had she followed? Or was she talking about something else? All I knew was that I was completely lost at that moment.

Giggling, she pointed to the brown paper bag still clutched in my fingers. "Your surprise dessert. What did you think I was talking about?" She gave me a saucy wink which told me she knew exactly what I'd been thinking about.

"Er… right. Yeah. Here." I finally handed it over to her and she tore the bag open eagerly. "I had Shana make it especially for you."

"Oh, Bobby…" I thought she was going to cry the moment she set her eyes on the mini cake in her hand. It was that turtle cake she'd loved at the cake tasting a few days before and there was just enough for two.

Holding out a white plastic fork, I grinned at her. "Shall we?"

She took the offered utensil with a smile. "Lets."

* * *

><p>A few hours later, we were still sitting there. Tara was dozing in the seat beside me, her head resting against my shoulder in an awkward angle. It would be stiff later on unless I moved it over to lean against the window. Of course, I just couldn't find the strength to do that. She felt too good wrapped partly around me… and then I couldn't help but wonder what she would feel like…<p>

Argh! I had stop with those kinds of thoughts! Pushing the button on the side console, I lowered the window so I could reach out and grab a handful of snow that had gathered upon my side view mirror. It stung my hand slightly as I held it in my bare palm and I knew it would feel even worse when I stuck my face in it, but that seemed to be the only thing keeping me from rearranging ourselves until she straddled my lap and I finally had free reign to kiss her senseless.

I shivered as I tossed the used snow back out the window and wiped my face off with my sleeve.

"Wassgoinon?" Tara asked as she shifted to look at me. She was still half asleep; her eyes droopy and her words heavily slurred.

"Nothing." I quickly put my window back up.

"Why'd you have the window down?" She sat up in her seat and wiped at her mouth, probably checking for drool. I pretended not to notice.

"Just… getting rid of some snow." It was the only thing I could think of. Luckily, it hadn't let up throughout the night so the excuse would work.

She glanced out through the windshield, silently calculating how much precipitation had accumulated… at least that's what I assumed. "I can't believe it's still coming down." She yawned and stretched which bared the hint of the delectable milky white flesh of her stomach.

I tried not to stare, but it was too hard not to. My hand reached out of its own accord, aching to feel that soft skin under its skin. "Yeah," was all I managed to say before she jumped in her seat.

She squealed loudly and glared at me as she pushed my fingers away. "Your hand is cold!"

"Oh," I looked sheepishly in her direction when she chuckled at my surprised expression. That hadn't exactly been the reaction I'd been looking for. Of course, I shouldn't have reached out with the hand I'd just hand shoved into a pile of snow a few moments before. "Sorry, luv."

She didn't say anymore about it, but she watched me cautiously as if I was about to do it again. And I might have… just not in such a close proximity. Next time I did it, I would make sure I had plenty of room to run away from the fury it would evoke. "Any change?" she asked, successfully changing the subject.

I shook my head. "Not a peep… Look, luv…"

"I'm right, Bobby. I know it." There was so much conviction in her voice as she answered my unasked question. She was very sure of herself. "Besides, it's still early."

"They've already been opened an hour, luv. The other stores were hit within the first forty minutes of being opened." I wasn't arguing with her, just making a point. But, it seemed like she hadn't heard me. Her gaze was focused on something outside of the passenger-side window. "Tara?"

She waved her arm at me in a shushing motion as she wiped the condensation off of her fogged window. I tried to follow her gaze, but there didn't look to be anything out of the norm hanging around outside my car. She seemed to notice something, though. Her eyes instantly went wide and she turned to look at me. "Call Jack. They're here."


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Diamonds In Her Eyes**

**Chapter Fifteen**

"_Sam 1, report." _Jack's voice came through the com system. We'd split into two teams. Jack's team was taking care of the front of the store, while I led another team around the back. No matter what, these yabbos had no way of escape. And that was the way we liked it.

"_Everyone is present and accounted for,"_ Tara's husky tone filtered in through my earpiece. Thankfully, she and Sue had been delegated to man the security van. I did not want her in the middle of this any more than she already was. _"I've been granted access to their security system and things seem calm for the moment. Yet when you boys blow through there, expect some chaos."_

"Gotta love a little excitement," Myles said from beside me as he checked his weapon and pulled back the chamber to arm it.

I chuckled with a shake of my head. "It's definitely a perk of the job, isn't it?"

"_Alright you two,"_ Jack tried to restore order and maintain our focus. _"We head in on my signal."_

That was the cue to be locked and loaded. I checked my weapon one final time before giving my confirmation. "Team two, armed and ready."

"_Prepare for the flash in three... two… one."_

The cue was given and in one smoothly choreographed movement, we entered the building, guns raised and shouting for weapons to be dropped in the midst of a cloud of smoke. Tara had been able to give us the layout of the jewelry store, including where all the key players were positioned and where a civilian might have taken cover.

The agents I had behind me fanned out as we moved through the smokescreen. Their commands were all around me as they ordered the stolen merchandise to be placed on the ground, along with any weapon they still held before placing their hands on top of their heads.

"Clear!" Jack shouted.

"Clear!"

"Clear!" Two other agents confirmed.

"Clear!" This last one came from Myles. That was four down with one left to go and I had a feeling which one still remained.

The smoke was beginning to clear, but it was still sort of difficult to see clearly. Shadows were all that I saw of those around me. I could make out my fellow agents and even a civilian or two who'd considered it safe enough to come out of hiding. I motioned for them to get back down as I saw a shadow hurry past me from the large vault set into the wall.

"Freeze! FBI!" I shouted. Terry faltered only once, but figured he could still make a break for it. He didn't know how wrong he was. "Don't even think about it, mate. One more step and I will shoot."

The threat didn't seem to frighten the masked man. Even with a dozen or more FBI agents surrounding him, he had the gall to turn to face me, his weapon raised and ready to fire.

"No one catches me," he growled and then squeezed the trigger.

Both teams converged upon him as a searing white heat tore through me. I felt myself falling back from the force of the impact of the bullet, the world spinning around me.

"Shots fired! Repeat, shots fired! Agent down!" Myles yelled the words over the com-link, his scream echoing through mine, making my skull feel like it was about to explode.

"_Medical team is on the way,"_ Tara's worried tone caused my heart to shatter into a million pieces. It shook, but at the same time it still seemed so calm. _"Confirm agent down."_

"Sam 3-1 is down," Myles replied as he placed his hand over my wound, trying to stem the bleeding. "Repeat, Sam 3-1 is down."

There was a gasp over the com-link. _"Bobby?"_

Tara's pain-filled voice saying was the last thing I'd heard when I felt myself become overcome by darkness. I could still hear my teammates around me, some trying to convince me to stay away, others cursing a blue streak at how this went down.

And then, everything was silent.

* * *

><p>I would drift in and out of consciousness for the next few hours or so. I remember faintly the voices of my friends telling me to hang in there; that I was going to be okay. I heard the voices of doctors and nurses as they removed the bullet from my shoulder—it figured Terry would have bad aim and completely miss my trauma plate—and stitched me up.<p>

After that, the world was silent again.

When I awoke again, the sun was setting and I heard familiar voices just outside my room. Stirring, I opened one eye and then the other. The room was dark except for the waning sunlight filtering in through the window. Thank goodness, because I would have been blinded by the fluorescent lighting shining in my eyes.

My entire body was stiff as if I'd just been hit by a car, but I knew that wasn't the case. What happened was so very clear to me. Terry had shot me, the bullet lodging in my shoulder. It was just a flesh wound; one that I would recover from virtually unscathed with only a minor scar marring my flesh.

"The doctor's said that we should let him rest," I heard Jack's familiar voice saying to someone outside the room. Apparently, he'd been elected as my babysitter for the hour. "It could be hours before he regains consciousness."

I snorted at that. Sparky was supposed to know me better than anyone. Didn't he realize that one little gunshot wound wasn't going to keep me down for long?

"Bobby?" Footsteps shuffled to my bedside. I couldn't turn my head without feeling pain, so I let him come to me. Relief wasn't over his pale features when he saw that my eyes were opened and I was alert. "Sue, get the nurse. He's awake."

Sue never said a word, but I heard the door swish closed behind her as she hurried to find my nurse.

"How're you feeling, buddy?"

"You remember that time we were on assignment in Berlin chasing after those German gun-runners and we got trapped in that warehouse that blew up?"

Jack chuckled, obviously remembering that just as well as I did. "Yeah."

"I'm better than I was after that." I tried to laugh, but it turned out to be more of a cough, since it jarred my shoulder and caused more pain to race through my nerve endings.

"Well, you definitely look better," Jack teased.

I groaned and clutched my stomach, "Oh, don't make me laugh."

"Sorry," he apologized as he poured me some water and held it out to me.

I took it with my good arm and sipped at the cool, refreshing liquid. As I did, my eyes darted around the clearly empty room. "Where is everyone?"

"They're all camping out in the waiting room. The doctor said that you could only have two people staying with you at a time. So, we've been taking turns."

"What about Tara?" I don't know why I asked that. I only just had the feeling she wasn't with everyone else.

He averted my gaze for a moment, as if unsure what exactly to tell me. "Um…" he cleared his throat, "she's still at the Bureau… getting debriefed."

"Why? She wasn't even inside. She was in the surveillance van… What happened, Jack?" Dread ran down my spine with an icy cold hand as I imagined the worst. What had happened while I'd been unconscious?

"Relax. She's fine. It's just…"

"Just what?"

"… After you were shot, there was a lot of commotion going on. Agents were everywhere and we were trying to get the civilians out."

"You're stalling." I didn't like it when Jack stalled.

He continued as if I hadn't spoken. "During that time, Terry gave us the slip." Finally, he looked me square in the eye, but he winced and looked away because my expression was one full of fear and agony.

"He got away?"

"Do you think I'd be in here, unarmed and without armor telling you this if he'd gotten away?" I merely shook my head which seemed to appease Jack enough. "Good. Stop interrupting, then." He sighed as he took a seat beside me, running a hand through his hair. "We didn't even know he'd disappeared until Tara and Sue notified us. He was making a quick break for it and none of us would have been able to get there in time… so…"

"So?" Jack looked a little miffed that I was interrupting him again, but I just shrugged it off. He was deliberately stalling and I didn't like it.

"So… Tara did what she had to do to stop him."

"She shot him." That hit me pretty hard for some reason. I mean, I knew she carried a gun and I knew she knew how to use it. We'd gone to the shooting range together more times than I could count and she'd even scored better than me more than once. So, why the news of her shooting Terry hit me this hard, I wasn't sure.

"Just in the leg, but it was enough to take him down. You would have been proud of her."

I smiled, despite the fact that even that hurt. "I am."

He inched closer to the bed, resting his folded hands on the mattress. "And I hope that things are better between the two of you. I know I should have said something sooner, but I could see how this whole ordeal was affecting you."

"If you were in my position, how would you have felt?" Even if this all had been a case, my heart was still healing from the turmoil it had endured throughout the week. Luckily, I had the woman I loved to help me heal.

Jack glanced over his shoulder. The door was still closed and Sue had yet to return. She'd probably figured that I needed some time alone with my best mate before getting the doctor. "Was it that obvious?" he blushed.

I wanted to laugh at the fact that a big bad FBI agent could blush because I'd just told him that I knew about him and his partner's… close relationship. Except, I knew if I did, I would be in pain… at least, more pain than I was already in. Instead, I shrugged my good shoulder. "Only to… everyone. Do you really think I don't know that it was you Sue had a date with the other night? Please! I'm injured, not dense."

"Some might refute that generalization."

"Would you be one of them?"

"Only if you screw up things as badly as I did with Sue."

"But you're fixing that, aren't ya mate?"

The whoosh of the door opening again caught our attention. Our gazes swiveled in that direction, witnessing Sue leading in the doctor. Jack turned back to me before he got up to leave. "Every chance I get."


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Diamonds In Her Eyes**

**Chapter Sixteen**

Two days later, I was released from the hospital. My doctor encouraged me to stay with someone while I continued to heal so they could help me with all of the routine daily tasks that I currently couldn't do with my right arm in a sling.

Sparky had offered but caring for me would only put a chink in his love life and God knows my best mate needed a lot of help in that department. D had his family to think about and as much as I know Donna would love to have me around, I knew the last thing they needed was another mouth to feed. Myles… well, let's just face it; Myles and I would have driven each other absolutely bonkers before the week was close to being up. Sue and Lucy even offered me the used of their sofa bed, but I felt like I'd just be imposing; not to mention the over abundance of estrogen in that apartment and the fact that those two had a tendency for driving me a bit up the wall when it came to their—well, mostly Lucy's—matchmaking schemes.

So, after all was said and done, I was left with one final option. One that I couldn't have been happier with.

"The guest room's right across the hall from mine. I just put on clean sheets and Jack and Myles carried up my extra TV for you." Tara switched on the light in the foyer, bathing the short hallway in a golden gleam of light. I'd been inside the townhouse plenty of times, so she really didn't have to remind me where things were; living room to the left, stairs to the right, a small bathroom built into them, and the kitchen was straight ahead.

I smiled down at her as I hiked my duffle bag up onto my good shoulder. I wasn't used to slinging it over my left, so it kept slipping off and I constantly had to put it to rights. "I remember, luv."

She smiled nervously as I followed her inside so she could close the door. "Right."

I could understand why she was so nervous. While I'd been in her house plenty of times, this was the first time we'd be alone… and I'd be sleeping over. And after our declarations of love merely days before, it would be difficult to reign in our feelings and… physical attraction to one another. Still, I had to be certain she understood that my intentions toward her where nothing but honorable.

Allowing my bag to fall to the floor, I reached out to her and let my free hand rest upon her shoulder. She jumped at the slight contact, but I just squeezed and felt the tension raging through her upper body. I squeezed again, if only to rub away her anxiety. "You alright, luv?"

She gave me a brave little smile and nodded, yet I noticed she hadn't looked directly at me. "Uh-huh." I took a step toward her and she immediately took a step back. Clearing her throat, she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and shuffled out of my reach. "Um, are you hungry? I can whip something up for you."

I shook my head with a chuckle. "No. Hospital food tastes bad, but it fills you up." I rubbed at my stomach and I noticed how her eyes fell upon the soothing motion I was making. "You know, maybe I should have taken Jack up on his offer. I'm obviously making you uncomfortable." If my staying there was going to make her uneasy, then I didn't want to alienate her any more than I'd already seemed to.

Of course, my observation seemed to snap her out of her stupor. Quickly, she shook her head and began babbling something about me staying. "No… I mean… please… please stay."

I took another step toward her and this time she didn't move away. Reaching out to her, I lightly cupped her chin in my palm. "Only if it won't make you feel uncomfortable."

She shook her head. "It won't. I guess I'm just nervous."

"I won't take advantage, Tara, if that's what you're thinking."

"I know you wouldn't." She said that with a little bit of sadness to her tone. Had she been hoping that something would happen during my stay?

I pushed that thought to the back of my mind. As much as I would like to find out for certain, my shoulder was beginning to throb. I needed to take my meds and have a good night's sleep. "Good." Leaning down, I pressed a kiss to the top of her head and picked up my bag. "I'm going to get ready for bed."

She nodded, "Just call me if you need anything."

* * *

><p>"<em>Call me if you need anything."<em>

I growled in frustration and pain as I tried to undress myself. The problem was that I had forgotten that I only had one good arm and the other was being jostled around by my own spastic movements. I needed help, but after what had happened downstairs, I was wary about calling in Tara. It was bad enough she was already uncomfortable. Helping me off with my clothes—no matter the benefit it would be for me—would probably just make things worse.

Plopping down onto the soft mattress of the queen-sized guest bed, I ran a hand through my hair in frustration. I supposed I could just sleep in my clothes, but then Tara would know that I hadn't been able to do it on my own. It was a bit humiliating to think about it.

What was I going to do?

My silent question was answered by a soft knock on the door. "Come in."

The door opened slightly and Tara poked her head inside. Her cat, Beta, however strolled right in and climbed up into my lap. I gave the gray tabby a gentle stroke behind the ears and he purred with delight. Her smile was watery as she took in the scene before it. I'd once said that Tara had a guard cat and Beta was that and more. He didn't like strangers very much, but he'd always taken a shine to me. For some reason, I wondered how he'd been around Terry and I immediately shook the thought away. It hadn't been real, so there wasn't any reason to dwell on it any more.

"Everything okay?" she asked, taking a step inside the room, but no more than that.

I nodded and tried my hardest to smile as my gaze landed on her. All of the uneasiness she'd been feeling before seemed to have disappeared and now her eyes were sparkling as she stood there with a bottle of water in her hand. "Yeah."

"You're sure?" It looked like she was trying to hide back a chuckle. I only nodded again. "So, then I didn't just hear a string of Aussie curses while I was out in the hall?"

I blushed. I couldn't help it. I didn't like feeling inferior; especially in her eyes. "Yeah, well, I guess I could use some help."

She smiled and finally bridged the gap between us. "All you had to do was ask, you drongo." From her, drongo was a term of endearment and I liked hearing it on her lips. "What do you need me to do?"

"Um… my shirt…"

She blushed at the idea of undressing me and set down the bottle in her hand. "Okay… um… stand up."

Plopping Beta onto the coverlet, I did as she asked. She reached out with trembling fingers, but she would focus on her task until it was complete. Yet, as she started with the first button, I suddenly realized just how dangerous this could be. The tips of her fingers grazed over my chest in a torturous manner. My mouth became dry as I watched her. Her gaze was focused on her task, but I could tell it was because she couldn't look me in the eye. There was a tinge of pink creeping up the shell of her ears, telling me that she felt the same electric heat surging through the room and it sparked every time her fingers brushed against my bare skin.

The torturous task felt like it took an eternity to complete and by the time the last button slipped free, we were both standing there, breathless.

Her eyes flickering up to meet mind, Tara took a tentative step back as the pink tip of her tongue darted out to wet her lips. My gaze zeroed in on that slight action as I imagined all of the places on my body it could travel. It could lick, soothe, caress; all the while driving me completely insane with passion.

I murmured her name and reached out for her, but she was a bit too far out of my reach. "Um…" she stammered. I couldn't blame her. The temperature in the room had risen by a few dozen degrees. "Turn around."

I knew it was because she wanted to finish helping me with my shirt, but I didn't move. I only continued to stare at her, my gaze lazily traveling the length of her body. I wanted for her to finish undressing me, for sure, but after that I wanted so much more.

"I think before I do, we should discuss something first."

It took her a moment to swallow past the lump in her throat. I felt like she was undressing me with her eyes. Did she know I was doing the same to her? "What's that?" she asked, breathlessly as her gaze settled upon my chest.

I liked to think I was in good shape. Since my cholesterol scan, I'd been taking better care of myself. I hadn't even realized that I'd been slightly out of shape until I went into the gym and tried out my old workout routine. Let's just say, it hadn't been pretty. In fact, Sparky still wouldn't let me live that down.

But after that initial day, I'd begun a new routine, taken it easy and toned myself up. I didn't had six-pack abs or anything like that, but my stomach was flat in all the right places and my arms carried a bit more definition than they had before. I was proud of my subtle transformation and by the way she was ogling me, Tara did as well.

A sense of male satisfaction washed over me. I liked the fact that she liked looking at me. I liked looking at her too. Taking a step forward, I cradled her face in my palm, directly her gaze upward. "About where you'd like this to go. I'm more than willing to wait if you're not ready, luv, but the way you're staring at me is about to send me 'round the bend."

She barely blushed at my comment. In fact, she'd seemed empowered by it. "Would that be such a bad thing?" Her boldness made me speechless and gave her the opportunity to duck out of my embrace and begin to undo my arm sling.

Once I'd been divested of that barrier, she pulled my good arm free and then focused on my injured one.

A hiss escaped my lips as the fabric of my button-down shirt scraped against my skin. It wasn't from pain but more from the exquisite torture that only Tara could cause. As if sensing my internal distress, she placed a kiss to my bandages, her gray eyes a thick winter storm hovering on the horizon as she gazed up at me. "I love you, Bobby," she whispered as she leaned into me. The sweet swells of her breasts pressed up against me, her warm hands resting upon my chest and setting my very soul ablaze. "And I know you wouldn't hurt me."

Leaning up on the tips of her toes, she branded me with searing, hot open-mouth kisses. I could do nothing more than just stand there. Oh, of course I'd wanted to join in—I'd have to be a fool not to—but her words were still reeling through my mind. _"I know you wouldn't hurt me."_

Those words meant so much to me, but her response was still not as clear as I would have liked it to be. We were about to cross that fine line into intimate territory and I had to know if she was going to be there with me every step of the way or if I was going to need to make an immediate run toward a snow bank.

Her mouth brushed across mine as she looped one arm around my neck to pull me down to her level. It was sweet, intense… hungry; everything that I'd expected and more. I became lost in her flavor, anchoring myself to her, matching her movements kiss for every life-altering kiss. I took from her what I craved and gave back what she desired. This was heaven. This was paradise. This was home.

I found myself again when I felt her tentative touch trailing lightly down my torso. Her fingertips brushed over every ripple and dip I had to offer, but to my insatiable Tara, it still wasn't enough. She wanted more and I was weak enough to want the same.

Yet when I felt her begin to tug at my belt buckle, I knew I had to put some distance between us. I stepped back only to find myself falling back upon the bed. Beta scrambled to get out of the way before I collapsed upon him.

"What's wrong?"

I closed my eyes as Tara's husky bravado washed over me. My body responded to it as passion-induced insanity washed over me. God, how I wanted this woman. "You never answered my question," was all I'd managed to say through the ragged breaths I was inhaling. If this is what she could do just through kissing, I didn't know if I wanted to know what would happen to me once we'd made love.

She shifted from one foot to the other, which drew my gaze her way. I couldn't immediately look her in the eye. I knew if I did, that my last ounce of resolve would fly out the window. So, I started at the bottom and slowly made my way up.

Her knees quivered almost as if she was fighting a losing battle to continue standing. Her thighs were encased in a pair of form-fitting jeans; ones I considered my favorite because they hugged her in all the right places. These jeans did wonderful things for her hips and bottom.

Continuing upward, I was met by a bare expanse of skin. Her t-shirt had ridden up a bit, revealing the sweet divot of her navel. Had I done that? I couldn't remember. The only thought that traveled through my mind at that moment was how much I wanted to lick the flat plane of her stomach that was now exposed to me.

This was beginning to feel like a bad idea. This was supposed to cool my ardor, not enflame it to the point of explosion. But once I'd started, I found that I couldn't stop.

Her breasts heaved, letting me know that our kiss had taken as much out of her as it had of me. And it seemed the longer I stared, the more she became affected.

The neck of her shirt bordered milky white flesh. My lips went dry just thinking of how it would feel to have my mouth skating over it, my teeth nipping, my tongue soothing.

"Look at me, Bobby," she pleaded, taking a step toward me.

I couldn't fight it. I wanted to look at her; I wanted to see what my kisses had done to her. So, I complied.

And I wasn't disappointed by what I saw.

Her lips were swollen, her eyes were glazed over and her hair hung in an unruly fashion around her ears. She was a wonton goddess, looking to be fulfilled. And I'd been the one to cause it. She was this way because of me.

"Oh, I'm looking, luv."

She smiled at my husky moan of pleasure and took another step toward me, toward the bed. I reached out to stay her with my good arm and kept the other tucked to my chest. I wanted her to really think this all through. I didn't want her to feel any regret by the time morning came.

One of her hands lowered to mine, not removing it, but instead caressing it. The other cupped my face in her palm. "I want you, Bobby," she whispered to me as she inched even closer.

And that was when I finally looked into her eyes and saw it. I'd been trying to hold her back when she'd already made up her mind. There would be no turning back and now I understood that neither of us wanted to.

Looping one leg over my lap, she settled herself there by straddling me. I groaned. It was just too heavenly to bear and Tara was too perfect for words. "No regrets?" I asked, giving her one final chance to change her mind.

Shaking her head, she pulled herself toward me. "No regrets," she whispered across my lips before her tongue flicked out, begging its entrance.

My mouth parted, allowing her inside. The contact was like nothing I'd ever felt before. It was electric, heady… just a preview of what was to come.

She anchored herself to me by looping her arms around my neck and I pulled her closer by losing my fingers in her honey-spun locks. She arched against me, causing a groan of bliss to rumble through us both. We were connected in the most complete way possible with our clothes still on. But we'd already been here before and we were more than ready for more.

My fingers trailed down the length of her torso; skimming over her collarbone, descending over the peaks of her breasts, and down over her ribs before finding the hem of her shirt. Her skin was so silky and warm to the touch that I couldn't resist running my fingers across her belly. She trembled and gasped my name against my lips. Her grip became tighter as she arched even closer.

I inched away from her, a hiss of pain escaping through my lips. Let me tell you, getting shot is never pleasant and the fact that I had the most wonderful woman in my arms at that moment made it all the more frustrating. "Go easy on me, luv," I crooned as I leaned back into her, my nose lightly nuzzling the crook of her neck.

She giggled as I took possession of the soft tissue there with my mouth. "Sorry," she replied while throwing her head back and her eyes closing as she reveled in the feelings I was invoking in her. "I just can't help but lose myself when I'm with you."

Those words were almost too sweet to hear. I groaned in accordance into her neck. It was so easy to lose myself when I was with her too. And that was what spurred me on. Nipping lightly at the juncture still laid out before me, I pulled away just long enough for her to help me rid her of the annoyance of the t-shirt.

I smiled in appreciation at what she'd been wearing underneath. White and lacy, her womanly curves were wrapped like a most desired present on Christmas Day. Had she planned for this all along or was this what she usually wore underneath all those sweaters and button-up shirts? Either way, I never wanted her to cover up again.

"You are so beautiful," I whispered to her as my hand reached out to touch her.

She moaned in appreciation, her hips shifting in my lap. "Bobby…"

That was what pushed me completely over the edge. My lips returned to hers as I reached for the button on her jeans. Joy surged through me when it popped free.

After that, things became a bit hazy. Somehow we'd managed to divest ourselves of the rest of our clothing and toss it into a pile in the middle of the bedroom floor. And since I was unable to… perform in any other position I was on my back with the woman I loved with all my heart hovering above me.

It felt like a dream to see her writhing in ecstasy as I brought her closer to the edge. Her eyes, glassed over with her ardor, stared into mine as she rode each wave of pleasure. "I love you," she moaned.

"I love you," I replied breathlessly as I felt the edge looming ever closer. And when the wave crested, we were both swept up in the passionate tsunami until we lay there sated and breathless. And after that, I still couldn't resist touching her. Lying back, she curled up against my side. My fingers trailed through the silkiness of her blonde locks. Her eyes were closed, but she wasn't asleep. Still, she looked peaceful and well-loved and mine.

I don't know how much longer I lay there that night, just reveling in the feel of her in my arms, bare skin against bare skin. But I did know that I never wanted to live another day without it. "Marry me," I murmured against her temple as I brushed my lips against it, but by that time, Tara had already been fast asleep.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Diamonds In Her Eyes**

**Chapter Seventeen**

Morning was most unwelcomed the next day. The bedroom faced the east, letting the sun's bright light blaze into the room through the opened curtains. I'll be the first to tell you that I'm not much of a morning person. All I wanted to do was roll over and go back to sleep. But, my shoulder was throbbing and it was all thanks to the woman I tenderly cradled in my arms.

Tara had certainly been a great distraction from the pain, almost too good. It hadn't taken me long to fall asleep after my impromptu—and subsequently ignored—proposal. The endorphins had still been running through my veins, making my wound merely just an ache. So, I'd never thought to take the painkillers I'd been prescribed. And I was certainly feeling it that morning.

With a wince, I slipped out of bed, careful not to jostle Tara too much. It wouldn't have mattered much anyway. She was far off in dreamland and nothing short of a round of C4 plastic explosive would be able to wake her.

Careful not to trip over the discarded clothes on the floor, I picked up my arm sling and my duffle and headed down the hall to the bathroom.

Now, I'm not one to notice or even care what a bathroom looks like. They all have the same things in them; a toilet, a sink, a tub or shower. As long as there was hot water, I was usually a happy camper. But, I definitely noticed Tara's bathroom. The floor was checkered with black and white ceramic tile, a white rug with black trim adorning it. The walls were painted white, but hanging on it were a few framed black and white photographs, giving the room a comfortable feel. But, it wasn't the floor or the walls that made me stare in awe, nor was it the plain pedestal sink. It was the show-slash-tub combo she had going on.

A deep Jacuzzi tub sat in the corner of the room flanked by the two walls, one with a window no so large that anyone could see in, but allowed enough of the morning light inside. I could just imagine how many times Tara had soaked in that very tub after a long hard day or difficult case, her naked body submerged under the water, bubbles blanketing her in the sweetest scent of vanilla.

My body reacted to that thought with resounding vigor. It made me want Tara all over again… and again until we were both forced to retire to that very same room and soak and kiss our exhaustion away.

I shook away the thought. After the week she'd had, she'd needed her rest. We all did, but her more than the rest of us. So, I would let her sleep and I would enjoy a nice hot shower.

The remaining two sides of the tub were framed by two glass doors. They interlocked for when the shower was turned on or they could remain open if you were just immersing yourself in a nice relaxing bath.

Setting my duffle on the sink, I dug through it for my prescription. Dumping two pills into my hand and popping them into my mouth, I washed them down with water from the tap. Then, I went about removing my bandages. The wound needed to be cleaned every day and then redressed. I would clean it in the shower and thoroughly dry it to prevent any infection.

The bullet had been stubborn. It should have been a clean through-and-through shot, but the bullet had gotten lodged in my shoulder. And while it was easier to clean, it was certainly more painful. A lot more.

But, the painkillers were quick to take effect I was feeling less achy by the time I stepped inside the tub, closed the doors and turned on the water. She had one of those showerheads that made it feel like you were standing in a summer rain instead of the harsh spray of a typical showerhead. And because of that, it had to be set up at a higher height which allowed me to fit perfectly underneath; something I hadn't been able to do since I was a teenager. This shower was like a tall man's dream!

The water felt wonderful. It was a gentler spray, but it still massaged at achy muscles caused by my injury and making love to the woman I wanted to spend the rest of my life with.

And the fact that my proposal had fallen on deaf ears the night before only spurred me on more. Tara was the woman I'd been searching my entire life for and there was no way that I was going to let her slip through my fingers again. It was underneath that heavenly spray that a plan formed in my mind. And if I played my cards right, by the end of the day, Tara would be wearing my ring. And then I could make her my wife.

* * *

><p>It was an hour later when Tara finally woke. I'd been downstairs in the kitchen when I heard her bare feet padding upon the hardwood floor of the rooms above me. I smiled into my coffee cup as I stared out into her backyard. It was no bigger than a postage stamp really, but it looked welcoming for a fun morning of throwing snowballs and building a snowman.<p>

"Ooh, coffee…" I heard her mumble as she entered the kitchen, but I never turned around to look at her. Why was that? Because, in all honesty, I was a bit afraid. I knew I'd given her every opportunity to bail out last night. I would have been content if I'd just been locked away from her all night, knowing she'd be across the hall. But, she'd stayed. She'd let me love her and she'd loved me in return.

Yet, I couldn't help but wonder if she regretted it.

My worries were put to rest when she wrapped her arms around my waist, her face cuddling to my back. "Mmm… you smell really good," she commented, nuzzling her nose against my shoulder blade and breathing deep. "Thanks for the coffee." She kissed my spine before peering around my tall frame to look up at me.

"Mornin', luv," was all I said to her, shooting her a wink for extra effect.

It seemed to work. I felt the air rush from her lungs and watched the heat creeping up along the shells of her ears. "Morning," she blushed and leaned against my side. She felt good there. Soft. Warm.

The feel of her curves brushing up against me brought images of the night before charging through my brain. I bit back a groan of passion and continued to stare out at the winter wonderland outside the window… and the snowball that seemed to jump from one limb of her cherry trees to another. My brow furrowed in confusion as I watched it get closer and closer to the window.

"What is that?"

She followed my gaze with a giggle. "Oh, that's Al."

Looking down at her, one of my eyebrows rose in confusion. "Al?"

She nodded. "He's an albino squirrel." She smiled at me as if that was the most obvious answer in the world. I just shook my head. There were things about Tara that I would never figure out. And maybe I didn't want to. It was things like this that would keep me on my toes.

"Whatever you say, luv," I told her, leaning down and kissing the crown of her head. "You hungry?"

As if on cue, her stomach gave a grumble. We both chuckled. "Does that answer your question?"

"I guess so. How about some French toast?"

"Sounds great. From where?"

I feigned hurt as I pulled away from her. "I'm insulted, luv. You don't think I'm capable in the kitchen?"

She shook her head. "From the horror stories I've heard, you can barely make regular toast without burning it."

"That was one time and it wasn't even my fault. The heating coil was broke and it just caught fire." It figured I would still have that one hanging over my head. There was a time when Jack and I shared an apartment. We were fresh out of Quantico, both of us with limited funds. So, we'd put our money together and found ourselves a cozy little bachelor pad. It hadn't even been my toaster. It had already been in the apartment from the time we'd moved in. Something had cracked inside one morning and the next thing I knew, the kitchen curtains were on fire. It wasn't one of my proudest moments.

She shrugged one sweatshirt covered shoulder—how could she look as sexy in a pair of old sweats as she did in nothing at all?—as I pulled out a kitchen chair and turned it toward the stove for her to sit and watch me work. "If you say so."

I leaned down over her, my one long good arm reached past her to rest upon the kitchen table behind her. "Oh, I do luv," I whispered into her ear as the tip of my nose brushed against the shell of her ear.

"Is there anything you need me to do?" she asked, breathlessly. Her eyes were dark as she gazed up at me. Swirls of passion whirled through her eyes and I could barely control my urge to forget breakfast altogether and take her back upstairs.

"Just sit back and watch me work my magic," I told her leaning in to capture her mouth with my own, taking claim, loving her mouth just as thoroughly as I'd loved her body the night before. I had to put a stop to things before they quickly got out of hand. And of course it didn't help that Tara was more than eager to allow my lips to linger upon hers. She was too tempting to ignore, yet the need for sustenance was much too great.

Before I began regretting my decision to pull away, I quickly gathered all of the necessary ingredients to create the best breakfast Tara had eaten in her life.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Diamonds In Her Eyes**

**Chapter Eighteen**

Phase one—Surprise Tara With My Culinary Breakfast Skills—had been a complete success. I'd stunned her with my special French toast— the secret was to add a bit of vanilla extract to the batter— and I hadn't I burned down her kitchen. She'd been impressed and her hunger had been sated. There was nothing sexier than a satisfied Tara. And I'd seen two different versions in less than twenty-four hours.

Life was good.

Especially when I'd expected the normal morning after awkwardness that came with sleeping with one of your best friends. But, there hadn't been anything like that. Tara and I seemed to just fall into… contentment is the only word I can think to describe it. I'd always thought when it would happen that I would feel like I'd just had a plastic bag shoved over my head and I was struggling to breathe.

But as always, things were different with Tara. Around her, I felt… lighter. Free. I liked that feeling.

I smiled to myself as I packed down the last layer of snow onto our snowman. He was tall—stood just about to my shoulder—with two different colored gumball eyes, a carrot nose and a licorice smile. Tara had wrapped a scarf around his neck and stuck in two broken branches for his arms. His was a work of winter art.

"Whaddya think, luv?" I asked, peering around our new friend to see her reaction, but she wasn't standing where she'd been just a moment before. "Tara?"

Her soft giggle was my only warning before I got whacked in the back of my head with a snowball.

Turning, I saw that she'd managed to circle around me without my knowing. Tears were running from her eyes as she tried to keep her humor in check.

"Oh, you're going to get it," I growled, chasing after her.

She squealed as she ran away from me, her feet slipping in the ankle-deep accumulation. She made to run around our snowman, but I sensed her direction before she did. While she went one way, I went the other, grabbing her in my arms and tumbling down into the snow below us. Making sure I wouldn't land on her, I turned us so I landed first, sinking into the cold wetness of winter.

She still chuckled as she leaned her full weight against me, her tiny feet kicking up in the air, making more snow rain down upon us. "I'm in trouble, aren't I?"

I nodded. "Yeah, and I'm just trying to figure out what your punishment should be."

Her lower lip jutted out and her hand found its way into my winter coat. I felt her fingers as they brushed against my stomach through the layers of my sweater and undershirt. "Well, maybe there's something I can do to get off with good behavior." Her eyes sparkled with that proposal.

"Just what do you have in mind, luv?" I asked, my voice sounding husky.

One of her petite shoulders lifted in a shrug. "Oh I don't know, a little bit of this," she whispered a kiss along my jaw, "a little bit of that," her nose brushed against mine, "and a whole lotta…" she trailed off as her mouth covered mine in a searing, hot kiss.

My lips parted on a sigh, opening up to her but allowing her to set her own pace with this kiss. I wasn't disappointed. Her lips were soft and warm and her familiar taste was mixed with a hint of cinnamon and vanilla left over from breakfast.

Reaching behind her, I cupped the back of her head and brought her closer to increase the pressure of her lips. I continued to let her control the kiss, reveling in the feelings of the things she could do to me with just her delectable mouth.

Her body settled more over me, her dips and curves lining up with my angles and planes. We were a perfect fit.

I shivered as her fingers snuck underneath my sweater, her digits running up and down the length of my stomach, forcing my muscles to clench and unclench again. She sucked on my tongue and I shivered uncontrollably at the sensation. Or was it because we were still lying in the snow?

Either way, this was getting too intense to continue outside within the sights of whoever my be passing by.

"Mmm… you know, I like the way you think, luv," I told her as I eased my lips from hers.

She brushed her fingertips against the swollen flesh of my lower lip. "So, I'm off the hook."

Wrapping my good arm around her in a vice-like grip, I carefully climbed to my feet. "Oh, far from it," I told her as she squealed in my ear and quickly wrapped her legs around my waist, her arms sliding around my neck to anchor herself to me. "I just think a change of venue is in order." And that venue included me, Tara and a nice relaxing bath.

* * *

><p>"Aren't you going to join me?" Her lower lip stuck out in a pout as she looked at me over the blanket of frothy bubbles in the tub.<p>

I held in a groan of desire as I finished lighting the last of the pillar candles I'd set up and waved out the match before I stared too long at the curve of her knee that was hovering out of the water and burned myself. The truth was, I wanted to join—and I mean _really_ wanted to join her—but unfortunately that was not currently part of the plan.

Phase Two—Seduce Tara With A Magically Fun Day Out In The Snow—had succeeded better than I could ever hope. I swear there'd been scorch marks on the ground where we'd been making out only a few moments before.

Boy did I ever want to join her in that tub built for two.

Dimming the lights, I shook my head. "You just lay back and relax, Tara luv."

"I won't be able to relax without you in here with me." The pout remained in place as she stretched out on tiny foot above the bubbles, her purple toes taunting me with just that tiniest glimpse.

I was beginning to think I'd created a monster.

"I'm not going anywhere, luv. I just have a few errands to run before dinner tonight." I'd already changed into clean dry sweats—on my own, no less—and I just had to wait until she closed her eyes and allowed the warmth of the water wash over her.

"Dinner?"

I nodded. "I hope you don't mind, but I pulled a few strings with an old friend of mine and got us reservations for tonight." Heck, I'd probably sold my soul just to make this perfect evening happen. I was sure Danny's final request was going to be a vial of blood. But, if the look on Tara's face was anything to go by, it would all be worth it. Even if I did own Danny a year's worth of favors.

"So… where are we going for this dinner?" She reached out to grab her loofa sponge and dunked it under the water.

A wave of jealousy washed over me. I was unbelievable. Now I was getting jealous of a sponge! I cursed myself under my breath and shook my head at how pathetic I was acting. "It's a surprise," I told her once I gained my composure back. "You just soak to your heart's content and be ready by the time I come to pick you up at seven."

She just smiled at me and sunk deeper into the bubbles. Her eyes closed and her head fell back against the side of the tub.

That was my cue to exit. But, I was barely out the door when she called to me. Sticking my head back inside the door, my gaze settled on her content form.

"I love you," she told me with a lazy smile curling at the corners of her pert mouth.

I smiled as the words washed over me. I loved hearing her say that. "'Love you, too."

With that, I snuck out of the room, off to finish up the last few details of Phase Three—Ask The Woman I Love To Marry Me And Live Happily Ever After For The Rest Of Our Lives… Phew! I was going to have to think of shorter names for these things.

* * *

><p>I returned to the townhouse at exactly seven. Climbing out of my car, I gathered the bouquet of flowers I'd picked up on the way over, and smoothed out the wrinkles in my jacket before locking up the car and jogging up to the door as carefully as a man could with one injured shoulder.<p>

Tara already had the door open before I set foot on the front stoop. I had to stop in my tracks and take in the sight of her.

She stood in the doorway, her arms tucked behind her beck and her legs crossed at the ankles. She looked enticing… inviting… absolutely beautiful.

The dress was a deep blue color—like a summer sky that had been invaded by thick storm clouds; like her eyes had been when I'd held her the night before. It was sleeveless and wrapped around her, snug against her curves, tying at her left hip with a large bow. The neckline dipped low enough for me to glimpse the gentle swells of her breasts. The skirt fit perfectly against the curves of her hips and flared out to her knees, showing off the smooth porcelain white skin of her legs.

"Wow, Tara luv… You look amazing."

She blushed as I took a step toward her, handing over the bouquet of half a dozen red roses mixed with white and pink tulips—the clerk had called it the "Forever Love" bouquet. "Thank you," she said both for my comment and the flowers.

I smiled as she lifted the fragrant offering to her nose, watching her eyes flutter closed as she breathed in deep their scent. "Did you have a nice bath?" I asked after a moment of mind-numbing torture of watching the ecstasy play across her features. But when she looked back at me, I just shot her a playful wink and watched as her blush deepened.

"It was… okay," she shot back playfully with the slightest shrug of her shoulders.

"Just okay?"

A lazy smile curled at her pixyish mouth as she hit me with the fill force of the emotions she was feeling with just the slightest shift of her eyes. The gray of her eyes was very close to the color of her dress at that very moment. "It wasn't the same without you."

The collar of my shirt felt like it had just shrunk three sizes. Her comment and that look in her eyes—oh, how I loved that look—made me realize that my decision to let her bathe in peace had been for the best. She'd been temptation to the nth degree, but joining her would have waylaid all of my plans. The agony of leaving her in that very enticing situation had been well worth it. "Ah, luv," I croaked in response. "When you look at me like that, I just want to throw all of my plans to the wayside and take you upstairs." I waggled my eyebrows for affect.

She blushed, but wasn't deterred. I don't know why I thought she would be. I chuckled as she wrapped her arms around my waist and stared up at me with stars in her eyes. "You won't hear me complaining."

I leaned down and brushed my mouth against hers. "As tempting as that sounds, I owe an old friend an arm and a leg for tonight. We can't just not show up."

Her eyes seemed to brighten as her head tilted to the side and she studied me like a script of computer code. "Just what do you have planned for tonight?"

I lifted one shoulder in a shrug. "It's a surprise."

"I love surprises," she conceded.

"I know." Crooking my arm, I waited for her to grab her coat and lock up the house. I watched as she finished buttoning herself up and her hand threaded itself through mine. I carefully led her down the slick steps and down the walk toward my car. Tucking herself inside the car, I waited until she pulled in the length of her skirt behind her before closing the door and jogging over to the driver's side. I started the car and looked over at her. "Are you ready for the best night of your life, luv?"

She reached over and rested her hand upon my thigh. "Every night with you is the best night of my life, Bobby," she smiled before I put the car in drive and pulled away.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Diamonds In Her Eyes**

**Chapter Nineteen**

"Paper Moon?" Tara asked eagerly as I pulled into the nearly empty lot and put the car in park. Her eyes were wide as she glanced between the restaurant and me.

Smiling, I gazed over at her. "I take it you approve?"

She nodded. "I've always wanted to come here. Sue told me the food is fabulous."

"Yeah, Sparky told me the same thing."

"You've never been?"

I shook my head. "Nah. I never had anyone special enough to bring." I loved the way she blushed at my comment. I threw a wink in there for good measure, just to set her off-kilter.

Ducking her head, she turned her gaze away from my and glanced out the window. When she turned back to me, she was wearing a frown. "It doesn't look like they're open."

I felt my grin widen as I glanced out my window. The parking lot was practically bare except for a few cars and the outside lights hadn't been switched on. Man, I really was going to owe Danny big time for this. "Maybe we should go see." I had the car turned off and I was halfway out of my seat before Tara even reached for her seatbelt. I hurried around to her side to hold the door open for her at which she smiled at me for.

Locking the car, I led her to the door, my hand resting at the small of her back as I ushered her forward. I had the feeling she would have been more reluctant if I hadn't.

"Closed for private party?" she wined and glanced up at me. "That sucks."

I chuckled and raised my hand up to knock on the door. "Looks can be deceiving, luv," I winked at her as we heard the lock disengage and felt the door swing open.

A man in his early forties greeted us. He was tall with some gray peppering his temples—most of it from one too many scares with the Bureau. Still, Danny looked as if he could still be one of the boys.

"Hey, Danny. You're looking good." I shook his head and he patted me on the back.

"You too. What happened to your shoulder?"

"A little work-related injury. Nothing too serious."

Danny shook his head. "I don't miss those days," he commented before his gaze settled upon the lady at my side. "You must be Tara. This drongo hasn't stopped talking about you all afternoon."

She blushed. "I hope it was all good."

"The best, luv," I reassured her with a wink.

"C'mon in. Your table is ready and your appetizers should be ready soon." He ushered us into the dining room and toward a table set in the middle of the floor. Candles were lit all around us and there was the fragrant aroma of dozens and dozens of roses.

I helped Tara off with her coat and held out her chair for her. Danny took our coats and handed us two menus before leaving us to get settled. There was a bottle of champagne resting in a bucket of ice. I unwrapped it, popped the cork and poured some into two fluted glasses. The entire time, Tara was eyeing me suspiciously.

"If I didn't know any better, I would think you were up to something."

I winked at her as I handed her a glass. "Who says I'm not?"

She didn't comment on that, just sipped from her glass. "So, how do you know…" she fished around for a name, but came up empty.

"Danny," I supplied for her as I glanced through the menu. "He used to work for the Bureau, but there was one case that made him realize that his family was more important to him than his job."

"How come I've never met him?"

"He retired before you joined the team and came up with the plans to start this place." I chuckled as I thought of the day he told me he was leaving the Bureau. "I thought he was crazy when he told me, but I can see his side of things now."

"So, does that mean you're thinking of retiring too?"

I shook my head. "I'm not quite there yet. I like to think I still have a few good years left in me."

She smiled and leaned back in her chair, her eyes studying me again like she would a troubling computer problem. "I think so too."

* * *

><p>"You know what's sad?" Tara asked me as we sat there, finishing off the last bites of our shared dessert of tiramisu and sipping coffee—decaf.<p>

"What's that, luv?" Sometime during the evening, I'd managed to scoot my chair closer to hers until she was close enough to touch; a light touch on the hand, a brush of a stray tendril of hair out of her eyes, the feel of her lips underneath mine in a sweet kiss…

"That tonight has been the best of my life and I don't think anything could ever top it."

"And that's a sad thing because…"

She shrugged. "I don't know. It just is."

"And you don't think anything will ever top this?" I dipped my hand into the pocket of my suit jacket and fingered the velvet box that rested there. I hadn't exactly decided on a time when I would finally ask her. I'd just let the night take us where it wanted to until I found the perfect moment. This was definitely it.

"You're getting a kick out of this, aren't you?" she giggled as she set down her fork and leaned back in her seat with a contented sigh.

I shrugged. "Maybe. But, tell me. What's the one thing that could top tonight?" She shied away for a moment, but I wouldn't let her do it for long. "C'mon, tell me."

She shook her head. "It doesn't really matter, does it?"

"I'm just curious, luv. I want to know the one thing that could make tonight look like a complete waste of time."

"Tonight was anything but a waste of time. I love spending time with you." She was stalling for some reason.

"C'mon, tell me."

She rolled her eyes at me and I knew that I'd won. "Okay, fine. The only thing that I could think would ever top tonight would be... my dream wedding."

"You mean, getting married in the snow?"

She nodded. "Yeah. It would be small, with just friends and close family… maybe under a gazebo in the park… something simple."

I smiled as I imagined that scenario. Tara would be dressed in the dress that still hung in a garment bag in her room—I hadn't been able to control myself and took a peek at it that morning—with Sue and Lucy standing beside her as her co-maids-of-honor. And I would be the man she stood up there to marry, Sparky and Myles beside me as my best men. "I think I like that idea."

She looked surprised. "You do?"

"Yeah. Who says you need to throw this whole big shindig for a hundred and fifty relatives you don't even know? Small and intimate is the way to go." She smiled at me. "What?"

She leaned forward in her seat, her hand coming to rest upon my thigh. "I just like it when you agree with me, is all."

I bridged the gap between us, brushing my lips against hers. "Well, I love it when you like that I agree with you." When I pulled away, I watched as her gaze shifted from me to the little box I'd set down while I'd distracted her with my kiss.

She picked it up, allowing her fingers to run over the smoothness of the fabric and weighing it in her hand as if by doing so, she could figure out what it contained. "What's this?"

I smiled. "Open it and find out."

She eyed me curiously. "You know, you didn't have to buy me anything."

I shook my head. "I didn't."

"So, then, what is it?"

I didn't respond. I only continued to smile at her and wait for her to finally pry open the lid.

Finally, it seemed like she couldn't wait any longer. With shaking fingers she finally lifted the lid. A gasp was the only thing I heard from her and her eyes flew to meet mine. But by the time she'd been able to focus, I was already down on one knee.

"Bobby?"

"I love you, Tara. I loved you as my teammate. Then as my best friend. And now I love you as the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with." I drew in a deep breath as I pulled her trembling hand into mind. It felt a bit cold to me and I wondered if she'd suddenly gone into shock. I squeezed her hand and she seemed a bit more focused. "Will you marry me?"

Tara's eyes shuttered closed and her foot began to shake as she grabbed hold of my hand and refused to let go. Not that I was going to complain… except for the fact that she hadn't answered my question. And there was a moment—only a slight wrinkle in time—that I thought she might turn me down.

I felt my chest tighten and my lungs refused to work as dread settled deep within my heart. Sweat beaded my brown and my breathing became labored. I felt like I was beginning to have a panic attack.

She was taking far too long to come up with an answer. Or did it only seem that way? I didn't know how much time had passed since I'd asked the question to when her eyes finally fluttered open again. And even then, I didn't expect to see the smile slowly spreading upon her sweet lips.

They sparkled with her tears, like two diamonds of the most perfect clarity. But it was the heat dancing behind them that did me in. I didn't realize I'd been trembling just as terribly as she'd been until she squeezed my hand in return.

"Are you sure you want to take a gamble on me, Bobby?" It was an odd choice of words. For a moment, I just stared at her in confusion and wondered why she'd choose those exact words as response to my proposal.

Then the glittering in her eyes became enhanced with a teasing quality that always made me want to pull her into my arms and just love her forever. I had never told her about my gambling addiction and while she'd never actually said anything about it either, I'd always figured that she'd drawn her own conclusions about what had happened to me during the Merino case. Finally, my suspicions were confirmed.

And while I knew it was still something we would need to discuss in the future, I pushed it away for the moment. "Aw, Tara, it wouldn't be a gamble with you. You, luv, you're a sure thing."

She glowed with joy at my statement and looked down at the ring again. "You said you didn't buy me anything."

I smiled as I slipped the ring from the velvet lining of its box. "I didn't." It was shaped like a six-petal flower with a leaf accent on each side. "This ring belonged to my great-grandmother." I held it up in front of her, the half-carat diamond glistening in its 14K white gold setting because of the flickering candles still burning strong around us. "When she was a girl, she met a handsome young bloke who captured her heart. He was a jewelry maker. He was also my great grandfather."

A tear trickled down her cheek. "He made it for her?"

I smiled, nodding. "He did. And though it's small, it took a lot of time and great detail until he considered it perfect."

"And when he did?"

I reached up and wiped the tear away, only to have it be replaced by another. "Well, great-gram couldn't resist now could she? After all, it took him months to finally deem it perfect for the woman he loved to receive it." It had passed through two more generations until it had finally come to land in my hands. Mum had made me promise to only give it to the one woman I could never live without. And that woman was Tara.

"Did they live happily ever after?" she asked, inching closer to me.

My smile faltered for a moment. "I can't promise you a fairy tale life, luv. All I can promise is that I will love you for the rest of my life and I can only pray that that will be a very, _very_ long time. I just hope that you'll allow me to spend that time with you." I was fighting back my own emotions at this point. Moisture flooded my vision and I quickly blinked it away. By this time, my face was being tenderly cradled in Tara's warm palms.

She smiled at me as her thumbs gently brushed against my cheeks. "That's all I ask, Bobby." With that, she leaned forward and captured my lips in the hot embrace of her mouth.

I moaned against her as her tongue ran along the swell of my lower lip, her teeth gently nipping. It was a teasing kiss, perhaps even a prelude of what would come once we were back in the comfort of her townhouse. But it was enough to get my blood pumping to the fullest extent. After the teasing sight of seeing her in the bathtub, I was ready to put an end to this evening and claim my love for her in the most primal of ways.

"Was that a 'yes', Tara?" I asked, breathlessly when I finally pried my mouth from hers.

She smiled as she slid her arms around my neck and pulled me back down to her. "That's a definite 'yes'," she told me before she made me lose myself in her kiss once again.


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Diamonds In Her Eyes**

**Chapter Twenty**

"Mmmm… I love you Tara." I whispered the words into her ear as she lay atop me, our bodies glistening with a fine sheen of sweat and replete as we held each other and willed our hearts to return to their normal rhythms.

I felt her smile against my shoulder, her nose nuzzling against the juncture of my neck. "I love you too." Her response was muffled either because she didn't want to lift her head or she just didn't have enough energy to do so. If I was still a gambling man, I would have bet on the latter. I chuckled at the fact. "What's so funny?" she grumbled as she lifted her head only enough to perch her chin upon my chest.

I shook my head. "Nothing." I brushed my lips along her forehead. "I just can't get over how lucky I am."

A sexy smile lit up her face as she poked me lightly in the chest. "And don't you forget it either, Buster," she playfully chastised me.

"There's no chance of that, luv."

Her smile turned softer and her gaze turned sparkly. "I love it when you call me that."

"I know," was all I said as I continued to cradle her in my arms.

Lifting her hands to my chest, she leaned her cheek upon them and stared out at nothing, a content grin forever plastered on her face. "Today was such a great day, Bobby." I caught her gazing at the ring on her finger and smiled. "I almost dread going back to work tomorrow." I felt her freeze instantly in my arms, her eyes darting up to meet mine. "I can't believe I didn't think of it sooner. Bobby… what are we going to do?"

She looked panicked and I did everything I could to console her. Caressing her back, I whispered things of comfort into her ear. She never heard me though. She'd started babbling something about transferring teams. That was when I'd had to jump in.

"Relax, luv."

"Relax? How do you expect me to relax? It's bad enough this all happened while we were on the same team, let alone the same unit…"

"Then, it's a good thing I had a talk with D before I had all of this planned out, now isn't it?"

Her mouth stopped moving as she stared at me once again. Her jaw worked to form a question but all that came out was something that sounded a bit like "what?"

I smiled. At least she'd been able to form an entire word while encompassed in her shock. "Caught that, did you?" I chuckled and she playfully slapped her palm against my chest.

"You talked to D? What did he say?"

"Don't you even what to know why I talked to him in the first place?"

"Well, yeah." The look on her face told me I should have already known that. Apparently, my Tara couldn't take a joke at the moment.

"I went to talk to him after you told us the details of your assignment. I told him that I couldn't keep my feelings to myself anymore; that the whole thing made me realize that I didn't want to live another day without you knowing how much I loved you."

She smiled at that and rested her head back upon her hands. "I bet he wasn't too thrilled by that. Not to mention all the paperwork involved."

"Actually, he told me he'd been expecting it; said he already had something in the works." I wasn't about to mention the fact that he'd also told me that I wasn't the first to ask about getting around the no-frat policy, but that wasn't exactly a key point to my story. Nor was it any of my business.

"Then what happened?"

Her wide-eyed excitement made me chuckle. She was like a small child listening to a fairy tale. I smiled as I thought of the children we would have one day; a mix of blondes with green eyes and brunettes with gray eyes. Yeah… that was a good image.

"He came to talk to me while I was in the hospital and laid everything out on the table. It's not a permanent situation, but it did have a bit of a silver lining."

Her forehead scrunched in confusion. "I'm not sure I'm following."

Fighting against the ache in my shoulder, I managed to wrap both arms around her and hold her. "It's a trial basis kind of thing. Which means you and I are going to be put under the microscope for a while. The higher-ups want to know for sure that two romantically involved people can still work together and not allow their personal lives to interfere before they make any final decisions."

"Oh, goody," she grumbled with a roll of her eyes.

Dread had settled into her heart. I knew that because it was the same thing that had happened to me. Once D had told me, the fear of being closely watched by… well, everyone had taken hold of me. But then I sat and thought about it. Through all the years we'd known each other, Tara and I had never really fought. And while being in love and even marrying can be stressful and a bit trying at times, I had every ounce of faith in our love for one another that we would be able to get through this. "No, worries, luv."

"More than a few worries, Bobby."

I'd never seen her so off-kilter before. She usually had a handle on everything. But this allowed me to see that my perfect genius was still just human underneath it all. "We'll make it."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Do you love me?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Then trust me. I won't steer you wrong."

"I hope you're right."

I kissed her tenderly on the forehead. "Aw, luv. You know I'm always right."

That comment earned me a slap, but I merely brushed her hand away and claimed her lips with my own.

It was a few breathless minutes before I managed to pull away from her. There was something about Tara's kiss that always seemed to draw me in, to make me want so much more. She was sweet and delicious like one of Shana's confections and I was like a starving man just waiting to get my fill of her. Luckily, that feeling never came.

My head falling back on the pillow, she continued to rain kisses down upon me. Her lips first brushed along mine. They ran along one side of my jaw and then the other. I moaned in contentment as the warmth of her breathed danced across my skin. She gave so much in her kisses. She was passion and lust all rolled up and tied together with a ribbon of love.

The expression in her eyes was heated and her kisses became bolder as she trailed them across my collar bone and over my chest. My breath caught when her tongue flicked against the flat plane of my stomach.

"I think I've created a monster," I teased with a chuckle.

Her lips pursed into a smile at the corner of her mouth as she crept back up my torso. "You make it sound like that's a bad thing."

I smiled up at her. One eyebrow was arched in question as she stared down at me. I wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her body flush against mine. Her face still hovered above mine, giving me a clear view into the depths of her eyes. "Did I? It was meant to be a compliment."

She shook her head until her blond tresses framed her face. "It didn't. I think you should make it up to me."

"Oh yeah? And how should I go about doing that?"

I felt her legs shift until her knees were settled on the mattress on either side of me. The sheet slowly slipped down her bare back, giving me only a glimpse of the curve of her backside. She winked at me and leaned down toward my ear. "I'm sure you'll think of something."

"Oh, I can think of plenty of things. The thing is thinking and doing are two different things." She looked ready to smack me again, but I held my hands up in defense. "Hey, you started this."

"That's not what I meant and you know it."

"Yeah, but now I have you where I want you." Her eyebrow arched again. "I've been meaning to ask you what you've got planned for Saturday."

She thought about it for a second. "Nothing pressing as far as I know. Why?"

I shrugged my good shoulder. "I just thought we could celebrate the engagement is all."

"I thought that's what tonight was."

"Hey, I'm no one-trick pony, luv. I've got a few tricks up my sleeve for the woman I love."

A smile split her face. "Like what?"

I shook my head and the smile fell. "If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise."

Her mouth brushed against mine. "I like your surprises."

I kissed her back. "I like surprising you." I kissed her a few more times for good measure. "And for Saturday, I have only one request from you." She didn't respond with words. Her lips took on a life of their own again and began to slowly seduce me with hot kisses on the spot below my ear that drove me wild. "I want you to wear that dress." My gaze swiveled over to the garment bag in the corner of the room.

Hers followed but instantly returned looking a bit puzzled. "It's a wedding dress, Bobby."

And it was also the one dress she'd picked out because it was her dream dress. She'd said she bought it because it had called to her. It was the dress she was supposed to get married in, but then she'd remembered the reason why she'd bought the dress in the first place. Her wedding to Terry wouldn't have been real, so she'd bought it only to have to return it. I didn't want to see her have to do that. "Yeah, but it doesn't look like one, does it?"

She looked at me as if she was trying to figure out how I knew that. "You snooped, didn't you?"

I shook my head. "I wouldn't call it snooping. I was curious."

She frowned at me. I couldn't tell if she was angry or disappointed or both. I was prepared for whatever my punishment would be though. "It's still a wedding dress."

"Yes, and you'll look beautiful in it," I reassured her.

Her brows knitted together as she studied me like she had a few hours before when I took her to Paper Moon. She was trying to figure me out, but I wasn't going to reveal anything. At least not until my plan was put into motion. "What do you have planned Bobby that would make me have to wear my wedding dress?"

I smiled. She'd called it _her_ wedding dress, which meant that while she was curious about what I had up my sleeve, she wouldn't be adverse to the outcome. Leaning forward, I took her lower lip into my mouth and gently laved it with my tongue. "The best night of your life, luv," I told her as I increased the pressure of my mouth and cupped the back of her head to bring her even closer.

It would be hours before she fell asleep. I would lay awake for a bit longer, sorting out all of my plans in my mind. I had a great deal to accomplish before Saturday and I knew I couldn't manage to do it all on my own. I had to gather reinforcements and I knew just the people to ask.

Saturday, with the help of our friends, I would finally have Tara Williams as my wife.


	21. Chapter Twenty One

**Diamonds In Her Eyes**

**Chapter Twenty One**

Desk duty is honestly the worst job ever. While I did have a backlog of paperwork that needed finishing, there was just something so wrong about sitting all day long and staring at a computer. My only consolation that Tuesday when Tara and I went back to work was that I was able to put my plan into motion.

Sue and Lucy had welcomed me back to the bullpen with warm hugs and kisses to my cheeks. Jack and Myles patted me on the back, cracking some sort of jokes about getting shot to get some time off. I'd have to be mad to go to that extreme to get a few days off. The only thing worse than desk duty is getting shot.

Now we hadn't exactly planned on how we were going to tell the team about our engagement. We knew we at least wanted D to be the first to know, so before we'd even wandered into the bullpen, we'd stopped at his office to deliver the news. Yet again, he hadn't been all that surprised. He even gave us his blessing… as long as our personal lives didn't interfere with work; basically the same spiel he'd dealt me the other day. Then, in true D fashion, he gave us a million-watt smile and sent us on our way, making us promise for an invite to the big day. How could we say no to that?

When we got to the bullpen and the warm greetings were exchanged, it was Eagle Eye Lucy who'd noticed a difference with Tara. She didn't say anything at first, just studied her. Watched her glow as she went through her morning routine of setting up her equipment. Because she did have that glow about her that morning. Her cheeks were rosy, her eyes were bright and she couldn't stop smiling.

A sense of manly pride washed over me because I was the cause of it. I made Tara so happy that she shone with such joy and happiness. I would fight tooth and nail to make her that happy every single day that we were together.

"What's that, Tara?" Lucy asked, staring at her left hand.

The ring on her finger didn't carry the same shimmer as the enormous ring jailbird Terry had given her, yet it was certainly different enough to draw attention to it. And of course Lucy would have been the one to see it.

Tara looked to me for advice, but I merely just shrugged. I mean, the others would have found out eventually, so why not just come right out and tell them?

Of course, Lucy didn't wait for Tara's response. She took hold of her friend's left hand and brought the ring closer for inspection. "Wow, that's beautiful. Where'd you get it?"

Heat infused my Tara luv's cheeks as she tried to wrestle her hand from Lucy's grasp. Unfortunately, the rotor's grip was tighter than a vice. "It was a gift," was all she said. But of course, the more she tried to hide it, the more interested the rest of the team became. Sue crowded around her roommate, Jack peering over her shoulder.

"You know, that kind of looks familiar," he said without thinking as he sipped from his mug of coffee. Then when he realized what he'd just said, looked at me, stunned.

I had enough sense to look sheepish as I stood over near Big Bertha and poured two cups of coffee. I added cream and sugar to one and kept the other black. I set both on the edge of Tara's desk, leaning against it to prepare myself for the onslaught of questions that were about to come.

"It's really pretty, Tara. Who gave it to you?" Sue asked. Neither she nor Lucy had said anything about which hand—let alone finger—she wore it on, but I knew that was coming eventually.

Again, Tara glanced toward me with a kind of help-me look. I knew I couldn't subject her to this torture any longer. Taking a sip of the not-so-strong coffee in my mug, I took a deep breath and said, "I did."

The heat instantly went from Tara to me as four sets of eyes swiveled in my direction and just stared. It didn't deter me, though. I reached over to my fiancée—I really liked saying that—and pulled her against me. She fit perfectly in between my legs, her back resting up against my front.

"I proposed to Tara last night," I told them all with as much conviction in my tone as I could muster. "And she accepted."

I felt like I was part of a tennis match because all eyes swiveled back to Tara. She just lifted her shoulders in s shrug and said, "We're getting married."

Neither of us had ever heard such loud silence before in our lives.

* * *

><p>"I still can't believe you and Tara are getting married." Lucy shook her head as she gazed at me from across the room. It was only she and I in the bullpen, as the rest of the team was out on assignment.<p>

I never thought I'd want to be hoofing it out on the streets, searching for clues and hunting for witnesses. Heck, I wouldn't even mind sifting through a dumpster full of garbage if it meant I would be doing something that at least felt productive even if it didn't turn out to be. Sitting behind a desk was more tiring than chasing after a bad guy who thought he could outrun me.

It wasn't all bad though. At least I had Lucy there for company. And now that she'd finally gotten over her initial shock at mine and Tara's announcement, she was definitely more entertaining.

I peered at her over my shoulder, my brows knitted together in confusion. "Why's that Luce?"

Resting her chin in her hand, she frowned. "I don't know. I think I'm losing my touch, though. I didn't even know the two of you were involved."

"We weren't." I grimaced at the way that sounded. "I mean… I… we… it's a long story." And much too complicated to shell out at the moment.

"I'm not complaining, Bobby. I'm happy the two of you are together."

"But?" There was just something about the way she was looking at me with her brow furrowed and her thumbnail being attacked by her teeth as she nibbled on it that made me feel like there was more to her statement.

She shook her head though. "No buts. I just mean that I've never seen you or Tara so happy before. I guess I'm just a bit surprised."

Surprised was not the word I would have used to describe the tension in the room once Tara and I made our announcement. Shock and disbelief was a good description. We'd taken them so completely by surprise that Leland hadn't even been able to come up with a simple wisecrack. But that had lasted all of thirty seconds until Lucy's crowed with delight and Myles had to cover her mouth with his hand until she stopped. After that, it was smooth sailing with kind congratulations and warm hugs.

"I love her, Lucy. I want to marry her."

That made her stiff posture relax and a serene smile curl at her lips. "That's good to hear." And then she suddenly turned serious. "But, if you hurt her again, I will soak your underwear in chicken broth and sic Levi on you." She leveled her gaze at me, using her pen as a pointer.

I couldn't help myself. I knew she was being serious, but there was just something about the moment that tickled my funny bone. She suddenly got up from her chair and stormed over toward me. Holding my hands up in defense, I groaned as my laughter jarred my shoulder. "Okay, okay! I know you're being serious, Luce." I didn't mention the fact that she'd said something about hurting Tara again and I was grateful that she didn't emphasize it. I was already making up the best I could for my idiotic mistake. "And I promise that I will do everything in my power to make Tara happy."

Perching her hands upon her hips, she stared down at me; studying me. I'll admit I couldn't look her directly in the eye. This was the kind of look my mum would use on me when I was a boy. I knew I would be in deep, _deep_ trouble if I broke my promise. "I'm holding you to that."

Lowering my arms, I grinned up at her. "I wouldn't expect anything less, Luce. But I know of a good way you can keep that eagle eye of yours on me to make sure my end of the deal is kept."

Her right eyebrow arched in interest. "I'm listening." She crossed her arms over her chest and shifted her feet until she stood in that no-nonsense stance that could make a grown man and well-seasoned agent sweat.

Leaning forward in my chair, I rested my elbows on my knees and gazed up at her. "I want Tara's wedding to be the most special day of her life. But I know I can't do it alone. Especially with the whole time limit thing we've got going here." She didn't say anything. She just continued to give me that look. Honestly, it was kind of giving me the creeps. "What I'm saying, Lucy Dotson—matchmaker extraordinaire and believer in true love—is that I need your help for that to happen." I was begging—pleading—for her to do this for me. I knew that if there was anyone else who could pull this off in less than a week, it was the Great and Powerful Lucy.

A hint of a smile appeared on her face as she turned back toward her desk. "Laying it on a little thick, aren't you?" she giggled as she fell into her desk chair and crossed her legs.

"So… does this mean you're going to help?" I still wasn't sure what decision she'd made. She was looking at me like the cat who ate the canary. This was an even scarier sight than the evil glare.

Finally, she put me out of my misery. With a roll of her eyes, she reached for a notepad and picked up her lost pen. "Okay… give me the details. How long do we have and what do we need to do?"


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

**Diamonds In Her Eyes**

**Chapter Twenty Two**

Oh, if looks could kill, I was quite certain there would have been a dead body in the bullpen when I told Lucy how long she had to help me plan the wedding of Tara's dreams. Five days. I'd told her she had only five days to pull everything together… and she basically bit my head off.

And then she went to work on making the list of everything we still needed to do. Flowers, the cake, bridesmaids dresses, a place to hold it, finding someone to preside over it…

Thankfully there was still plenty to do so she wouldn't beat me with her purse for springing this on her at the last minute. Of course, I still had to open my big mouth and tell her that Tara knew nothing about what I had in the works. That earned me a slap to the back of the head and quite of few embarrassing questions about the reason why I was doing all of this.

"_You and Tara… I mean, you haven't… she isn't…" she babbled, because she probably didn't say the worse almost as much as I didn't want to hear them. "Is she?"_

_Even though the question sent a creepy chill down my spine, I couldn't resist chuckling. This was very reminiscent of the question I'd asked Tara when I thought she was going to marry Terry. "No!" Though, the thought of Tara carrying my child wouldn't exactly have made me cringe. In fact, the thought made me smile._

And as I finished tying my tie, pushing the knot up to my neck, it still did. In one of our late-night chat sessions—while cradled in each others' arms—we'd discussed children. We both wanted them eventually. But we'd decided that we would leave it up to chance and a higher power to decide when we would be graced with them. Until then, it would just be the two of us. Together and happily in love.

I was pulled from my musings by the ringing of my phone. I smiled as I checked the display to see who was calling. I should have known it was my happy little wedding planning elf. "Hey, Luce. Things going okay?"

"_You so owe me for this, Bobby Manning. I haven't had a full night's sleep in three days because of you and your little scheme."_

Okay, so maybe she was more like my cranky little wedding planning elf. Still, she wouldn't be doing this if she didn't want to. "I promise I'll give you whatever you want once this is over."

"_That's a tall order, Koala Boy,"_ she grumbled as she spoke around something. It was probably a very large, very caffeinated cup of coffee.

"Things going according to plan?" I asked as I cradled the handset between my chin and shoulder as I shrugged into my suit jacket. I rotated my injured shoulder and felt the skin pull tight. The wound was still there, but I no longer had to wear the confining sling. My range of movement was still limited and I was still restricted from doing more physical activities. But I was on the mend. And before long, I would return to full duty… of course, that would be once Tara and I returned from our honeymoon.

A smile slowly crept to my face as I imagined her reaction to where we would be spending our first week and a half of wedded bliss. In our line of work, you make all sorts of friends. When you work so closely together in such stressful situations, you make quick but long lasting friendships. So when I found out that an old friend own a cabin a few hours north, I called in a favor. Luckily, this guy owed me one and allowed me use of the place.

"_Everything's right on schedule."_

"What time's the snow supposed to start?"

"_They said around seven or so, but Bobby, you know how unpredictable the weather can be."_

"It's going to happen tonight, Luce. I can feel it." I just knew everything was going to go according to plan. The evening was too perfect not to.

"_All I'm saying is: don't get your hopes up," _she mumbled, but she'd meant for me to hear it.

I didn't comment on it. "Everyone in place?"

I heard her smile into the phone. _"Yup. We're just waiting for you to pick up Cinderella and bring her to the ball."_

I smiled at that comment. There was no doubt about it. Tara was my princess. And that night was the night that we would begin to live happily ever after. "Thanks again for doing this, Luce."

"_You're lucky that I'm just a sucker for love. But, that doesn't mean I'm letting you off the hook. I accept gift cards to my favorite stores… flowers—particularly tulips… and chocolates. And I'm not talking about a little box of chocolates either. I'm talking about a big honkin' box of Godiva truffles."_

I shook my head as I grabbed my car keys from my dresser and reached for my coat. "Trust me, Luce, it'll all be worth it."

"_Oh, don't I know it. I just don't want you to forget how much you owe me."_

"There's not a chance of that."

"_Good. Now go pick up your bride-to-be so we can get this show on the road. I want to sink my teeth into this cake you picked out."_ I could hear her practically drooling over it through the phone.

"I'm on my way. Hold down the fort until we get there."

"_I'm on it, boss,"_ she teased with a chuckle before we ended the call.

I stuck the wireless handset into the charger and patted down my pockets to make sure I had everything I needed. With one last glance around my bachelor pad of an apartment, I switched off the lights and headed off to meet my true love.

* * *

><p>I was nervous as I climbed out of my car and bounded my way up the front walk. Since I'd put my plan into motion, this was the first time I'd gotten cold clammy hands and the feeling like my heart was about to jump out of my chest. Why I felt this way, I wasn't sure. I mean, this was the moment I'd been working so hard for.<p>

But, maybe I still feared that Tara might not appreciate everything I'd done for her.

I knew my feelings were silly. Yet, I continued to feel them with every step I took to get to her door. I heard my heart pounding in my ears as I took the step up to her front stoop, the mad rush of blood practically deafening as I raised my hand to knock.

And then she opened the door and everything fled in an instant until I just stood there, taking in the sight of her.

She was so beautiful in the white dress that flowed down just below her knees—I would later discover it was called a tea-length dress. Her creamy white shoulders were bare by the strapless bodice, her delicate curves decorated with lace that also lined the skirt's hem. An ice blue ribbon had been wrapped around her waist, the bow hanging low on her left hip.

Her hand hung around her face in smooth waves that reminded me of the ocean and her eye shadow was the color of the summer sky in midday. She honestly took my breath away.

"Whoa."

She blushed under my scrutiny, but I could tell she was slightly uncomfortable. "I kind of feel ridiculous in this thing."

I shook my head as I closed the gap between us by reaching for her hand and bringing it to my lips. "Don't, luv. You look absolutely beautiful."

Her blush deepened and she ducked her head slightly while she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear in a nervous gesture. "Thanks."

"So, you all ready to go?"

That calculating gaze of hers that I adored so much replaced the uneasy expression. "Where are you taking me this time?" She batted her eyelashes playfully, as if just that minute gesture would make me spill the beans.

I shook my head. "It's not going to work, Tara. I'm not going to tell you and you're not going to know until we get there."

A wry smile curled at the corner of her mouth. "Oh yeah, and just how do you plan on doing that?"

My smile was wide as I reached into my pocket, pulling out a long strip of fabric and dangling it in front of her. She gasped in surprise and I watched as the color of her eyes shifted from a steely gray to a raging summer storm. It was a reaction I would have to insert into my internal memory to use at a later date. I would so love to see her with that flushed, breathless expression again while the two of us were locked away from the rest of the world for an entire week.

"What are you planning to do with that?"

I merely lifted one shoulder in a shrug as I continued to dangle the blindfold in front of her face. "That's for me to know and you to find out. Got your coat?"

She nodded numbly at me for a second before what I said had registered in her mind. "Oh, right." Dipping back inside, she grabbed her coat and locked the door behind her.

I waited until she'd done up the buttons of the suede and faux fur-lined jacket before I motioned with a single finger for her to turn around. She hesitated. "Do you trust me?" I asked, brushing my lips against hers.

"Of course," she whimpered as she tried to lean more into me and deepen the kiss, but I pulled away before things could get too far out of hand. The clock was ticking and Judge K would only stand and wait in the cold for so long.

"Then close your eyes and turn around, luv. Tonight's the night all your dreams come true." Once again, my mouth touched hers, the warm kiss slow and lingering until I managed to pull away from her cherry-flavored lips, breathless and eager to get the rest of the night over with.

But overall, I couldn't wait to call Tara my wife.

* * *

><p>We drove around for half and hour, going nowhere in particular. I didn't want to chance the fact that Tara might know which direction we were heading and begin to think what part of the city was in that direction. It was when I saw the confusion written all over her features that I knew she had no idea where she was or where I was taking her. And still it didn't erase the excitement from her posture.<p>

"Don't I even get a little hint?" she asked while she bounced lightly in her seat.

I chuckled. Every so often she would ask me that and I wouldn't say anything. I would just reach over and take her hand in mine, my thumb stroking the silky smooth skin of the back of her hand.

After that, she would pout in her seat until she asked me again ten minutes later.

Finally, I pulled up at our destination and turned off the car. "We're here, luv."

"And where is 'here'?" she asked, making one last attempt to get something out of me. I could see how torturous this was for her. There she was, a woman all about information, and she was completely in the dark. At least, she'd be out of her misery soon enough.

"You'll find out," was all I said while bringing her hand up to my lips and gently kissing her knuckles. Dropping her hand back into her lap, I climbed out of the car, jogging over to her side. I opened the door for her as she unlatched her seatbelt and reached out to help her until her feet were planted firmly on the ground and my arm was secured about her waist. Closing the car door, I locked it with the remote and carefully began to lead her toward our destination.

It was only a five minute walk from the car to the gazebo, but it felt like it took forever. I had only supervised the decorating. I hadn't had a hand in it and I was eager to see the magic Lucy had weaved upon the little grove overlooking the pond.

There was the sound of soft music floating on the air and the smell of dozens of flowers wafted on the breeze. Hundreds of little fairy lights had been strung around the rails and columns of the gazebo, bathing the small structure in a sprinkling of light that danced upon the blanket of fallen snow. It was beautiful and romantic and everything I'd pictured for Tara's wedding.

With my hands on her shoulders, I pulled Tara to a stop. Leaning down to her ear, I whispered, "Are you ready, luv?"

She trembled in my embrace, but nodded. "Yes."

Standing behind her, I moved one hand down to her waist and hugged her close to me as I tugged at the knot of her blindfold with the other. I didn't move or breathe as I watched her blink her eyes, taking in the sight laid out before her.

Her soft gasp was the only sound that came from her. Her gaze slid over the outline of the gazebo, her eyes reflecting the smattering of fairy lights, but I couldn't tell whether she'd taken it all in or not. Because her stare paused on the small group of people gathered together, waiting for us to appear.

"Surprise!" they all shouted, their hands flying up in the air.

Tara smiled, a giggle of amusement escaping her as she turned in my embrace to look up at me. "What is all this?"

I allowed her to full turn in my arms as I continued to hold her close. "Do you remember how you told me about the wedding of your dreams?"

She nodded and glanced behind her shoulder at the smiling faces of our friends. "I do, but I don't understand."

"Well, I know this probably wasn't the way you wanted to go about it, but what would you say if I asked you to marry me… here in the most beautiful spot in the world… tonight?"

She gasped again and her eyes widened in shock. "Tonight?"

I nodded, bringing her hands up to my lips. I kissed both of them, first the right and then the left, my lips lingering just below the ring I gave her. "Tonight, luv. In front of all of our friends."

She looked star struck. I allowed her some time to let it all sink in. This had to have been the equivalent of information overload for her. "How did you arrange all this?"

The fact that that had been the first question she asked was a good sign, I thought. "Lucy," was all I had to say.

She presented me with a smile and shook her head. "I can't believe you would do this for me just to give me the wedding I'd always wanted."

"You mean the world to me, Tara luv. I would give anything to make you happy. And this," I motioned to everything going on behind us, "this makes you happy… doesn't it?"

She smiled; her eyes watery as she leaned up on the tips of her toes and hugged me close. "I love you so much, Bobby," she mumbled against my lips when she tugged me down to meet hers. "Thank you for giving me this."

My heart rose with hope. "Is that a yes?"

She didn't disappoint. "That's a definite yes."

"Whoo-hoo!" I couldn't resist. Picking her up, I swung her around until we were both too dizzy to stand. And even then, my lips met hers in a melt-worthy kiss. Tara and I were getting married!


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

**Diamonds In Her Eyes**

**Chapter Twenty Three**

She was so beautiful as she walked down the cement path toward me. Where Lucy had managed to find a veil on such short notice, I had no idea but it was the perfect addition to the dress. It was short; hanging just barely to her bare shoulders and adorned with miniature ice blue rosettes—exactly the same color as the ribbon around her waist. The hue brought out the flecks of blue in her eyes.

I was nervous as she began ascending the stairs, her heels clicking against the wooden slats as she stepped up one and then another. My legs trembled like they were about to give out on me and my hands shook as I reached out for her as she inched closer and closer to me.

And then, she was there, standing beside me, her tiny hand slipping into mine. Her smile was bright as she gazed up at me and her hand was warm as she squeezed mine with affection.

Glancing over our shoulders, we looked at our small collection of friends gathered there to witness our union of love. But that group was more than just our friends. They were a part of our everyday lives. They helped us with easy choices and the most difficult decisions we could ever deal with.

In short, they were our family.

And each of them were smiling as they stood by us, joining us in our celebration. Jack and Myles were decked out in their best suits, each of them shooting me smiles of encouragement as if there was any possible way I would ever back out of this. I just shook my head at them. There was no way that was going to happen. Both of them looked relieved when they finally realized that. Drongos.

Sue and Lucy stood across from them, respectively, both of them in dresses of the same ice blue as the rest of the wedding's theme. They had a layered look to them, the separate layers cinched in at the waist. Though they were strapless, they had crystals lining the neckline which glimmered against the fairy lights surrounding us all.

I couldn't help but noticed the happy glow both women were wearing, the joy they felt for their friend shining as brightly as newly fallen snow in the sunlight. Or perhaps there was another reason for their delight? Whatever it was, I didn't have the time to ponder it. I was too interested in our two mystery guests standing at the base of the gazebo.

Seeing as though D was now our supervisor, I would have thought he would want to stay as far away from this as possible. He just winked at me as I glanced at him in confusion. I wondered what it was all about, but Tara squeezed down on my hands again and I was forced to turn my attention back toward her.

I didn't like what I saw when my gaze settled on her. Her complexion was pale and her eyes had gone wide in panic. "What's wrong luv?"

"We can't do this Bobby," she whispered to me. My heart dropped into my stomach at the way she'd said it. I'd hated to think she was having second thoughts. "It's not that I don't want to," she corrected herself, "But, without a marriage license…" she trailed off, looking on the verge of tears.

I sighed instantly with relief. If that was all she was worried about, then it was something I could handle. I glanced over at my little elf. She was already rifling through a bunch of paperwork that I would need to go through later to figure out just how much I did owe Lucy for throwing this all together.

Removing one paper from the stack, she waved it in the air triumphantly. "It's already taken care of. Signed, sealed, and delivered."

Frowning, Tara accepted the paper, her brows knitting together in confusion more and more as she scanned every syllable written on the paper. Including something that looked like her signature. "I don't remember signing anything that looked like this."

Lucy averted her gaze for a moment as she gathered up the courage to speak. "That's because you technically didn't," she muttered against her palm.

Confusion was replaced with mystification. "Explain," she commanded in a dull tone.

Ducking away from the heat of Tara's gaze, Lucy hid behind Leland's tall form. As if that would save her. "Remember those documents that I needed you to sign off on?"

Tara's neck ascended in a nod as she told her friend that she did. Lucy said nothing after that. She just lifted her shoulders in a meek little shrug as if saying "surprise."

I couldn't resist laughing, but of course that turned Tara's gazed back toward me. I was relieved to see that she wasn't really angry. In fact, I saw embarrassment shining out of her eyes. She couldn't believe someone had gotten the drop on her like that. "Did you know about this?" she asked me.

I shrugged. "I just told her she had to find a way to get you to sign it. It was up to her to figure out how." She looked like she was about to hit me, so I ducked away from her. The bouquet of white lilies she'd been holding had been flung at my head. I caught it in mid-air and just held it as I gauged her reaction to that last bit of news.

She glanced between the two of us, shaking her head as if she just didn't know what to say to us. And then I saw it. It was the slightest quirk of her lips before she started laughing. Clutching at a stitch at her side she smiled at both of us. "Thank you both for making this the best night of my life."

I reached out my hand for her to take. Her fingers slipped into my palm and I pulled her closer. "So, does this mean you still want to marry me?" I asked, holding out her bouquet back to her.

Taking the flowers back, she moved closer to my embrace and rested her head against my chest. "There is nothing else in this world that I want more," she whispered to me, placing a kiss upon my chest, directly over my heart.

"Well, do you think we could get this over with this century?" Judge K asked in a teasing yet gruff tone. "I don't have many good years left and I'd like to get back home to see my wife before I die."

The romantic moment having temporarily getting put on hold, we profusely apologized and let him take the lead. Holding Tara in my arms, I smiled down at her as Judge K began the ceremony, leading the two of us into the beginning of the rest of our lives.

"Do you, Bobby, promise to love, honor and cherish Tara for as long as you both shall live?"

I smiled as I felt those words wash over me. I no longer felt nervous. I was more at peace with myself than I'd ever been before. It was a good feeling. "I think I'll keep her," I teased, sending a wink in her direction. She just chuckled and shook her head at me.

"And do you, Tara, promise to love, honor and cherish Bobby for as long as you both shall live?"

Tears shined in her eyes, now that her time to respond had come. I waited with baited breath to hear the words she would say. A tingling feeling crept up along the back of my neck as her fingers weaved themselves through my hair. "Mmm, you bet," she whispered in response, her tone taking on a husky quality as she gently tugged and brought my lips down to her level.

"By the powers vested in me by the District of Columbia, I now pronounce you man and wife." I didn't hesitate after that. Closing the minute gap between us, I swooped in and took capture of my wife's mouth. "You may now…" I didn't have to look up to know Judge Kendall had just rolled his eyes at as. "Continue kissing the bride." He shook his head and quickly vanished into the background.

All I could focus on was the sweet inviting warm of Tara's mouth as I tenderly suckled her lower lip, taking it between my teeth and gently nipping at it before soothing it with my tongue. She made a noise in the back of her throat that sounded like a purr and curled herself tighter around me. I moaned in compliance as I deepened the kiss, bracing one arm around her waist as I dipped her.

There was a bright flash and the sound of applause mixed with snickering. It was difficult to pull away from her, even more so now that she was all mine.

"We still have an audience, luv," I whispered in her ear, gently nipping at the fleshy lobe.

She whimpered in protest and fought to pull me back down to her. "So?"

It was so difficult to pull us back to our regular heights, but we eventually did it and then had to face our friends. Thankfully, they were all smart enough not to draw too much attention to what they'd just witnessed. The smiles Jack and Myles wore, though, told me they were just chomping at the bit to say what was on their minds. They both just gave me congratulatory pats on the back and kisses to Tara's cheek before they went off to enjoy the rest of the celebration.

Leading my bride from the gazebo, we smiled as Lucy blinded us with flashes from her camera. Her excuse was that she would be making us a scrapbook of the occasion—as if she hadn't already done enough. By the time the night was over, she was going to need a vacation. Tara and I would have to get to thinking on where we could send her for the weekend as thanks for everything she'd done for us. We would later decide to send her away for a spa weekend.

Yet, what happened during said spa weekend is another story.

The rest of the evening was spent dancing, celebrating, laughing, forcing each other to eat bits of Shana's turtle cake, and—above all—kissing my lovely wife. I didn't know about Tara, but I knew it had been the best night of my life. The only thing that would top it would be the birth of our first child. But, I'm getting ahead of myself and that was still a ways away, yet.

Tara and I swayed in each others' arms as the last song in Lucy's mix played. The excitement of the day was wearing off. I could feel it in the way Tara leaned against me to keep her upright. I didn't complain, though. It felt good to have her pressed up against me, to smell her delicate scent, to know that she would forever be mine.

"So, tell me luv. Was this the best night of your life?"

She leaned her head upon my shoulder and a lazy smile curled to her lips. "It was better than I ever imagined. Even though, there was one part that was missing."

As if on cue, the skies opened up and snow began to come down at an alarming rate. Lucy squealed as she, Sue and Donna all ran for cover in the gazebo. Jack, Bobby and D scrambled to save anything that might be ruined by the sudden bought of nature. And Tara and I just continued to stand under the shower, staring up at the sky and watching it fall down upon us.

"Ask and you shall receive," I teased Tara with a chuckle.

She laughed and hugged herself closer to me. "Now, it's perfect," she said, leaning up on the tips of her toes and capturing my lips with heat and passion and every other single emotion she was feeling at that exact moment.

It truly was perfect.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note: <span>**_Thank you all for reading. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Getting into Bobby's mind was quite a journey. This is the end of this installment, but keep an eye out for my next story **Green-Eyed Monster **which is Tara's POV. It's not as long as this one is, but it'll give you a bit of insight into what she was thinking throughout this entire case and the whirlwind romance between her and Bobby. ;)_


End file.
